Finding Us
by rosesallhavetheirthorns
Summary: Immediately post DH, pre epilogue. The story of Hermione and Ron dealing with the aftermath of everything and finding themselves again. Basically what happens in between the end of DH and the epilogue. Includes some Harry/Ginny and Golden Trio friendship but mostly Ron/Hermione. Rated for language/sexual situations in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a decent nights sleep. Had it been days? Weeks? Months? It felt like years but she knew it couldn't be that. And now that the battle was over and adrenaline high she'd experienced during it was wearing off, she could barely keep her eyes open. But she did. She did as she sat quietly next to Ron, their hands intertwined, one of them occasionally running their thumb over the other's hand. The fire in the Gryffindor common room had managed to keep blazing during the events of the night and as she watched the flames dance all she could do was try to think of what to say. What was there to say after what they'd just been through? What was there to say about Ron losing one of his brothers? Rarely was Hermione ever at a loss for words, but right now she couldn't think of a single thing. That combined with the strange combination of exhaustion and apprehension about sleeping was enough to make her feel as though she would go mad.

It was Ron who finally spoke after they'd been sitting there for who knows how long.

"We should get some rest." he said. His voice was hoarse and her heart broke a little as she looked at him. Really looked at him for the first time since they'd come up there. There were cuts and bruises everywhere on his body. His usually deep blue eyes were cloudy and dark. Almost as dark as the circles under his eyes. She looked down, knowing she probably looked the same.

"Y-yes we should." she agreed. Even her own voice sounded strange.

"I should go up and see Ginny." came a quiet voice from the chair across from the sofa they were sitting on. Hermione jumped slightly and looked over at Harry. She'd forgotten he was even there.

Ron shot him a look but Harry ignored it and walked over, bending down and kissing Hermione on top of her head and clapping Ron on the shoulder softly. Hermione watched him walk up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, half expecting them to turn into a slide. But they didn't. They must have known his presence would be necessary.

"He better not be...grief-shagging my sister or something." Ron mumbled. Hermione laughed, a real genuine laugh and he smiled slightly at the sound of it. Probably because he couldn't remember the last time he'd heard a sound he enjoyed so much.

"I'm sure there won't be any grief-shagging going on, Ronald." she said. He nodded and then stood up, still keeping a hold on her hand, and started walking towards the boys' dormitory but turned around confused when she didn't follow him. Suddenly she felt nervous. Was she really about to be in the boys' dormitory alone with Ron? Would they sleep in the same bed? What was going to happen? Would it be weird? A thousand questions flooded her mind.

"Do you um...I mean do you want to come up with me?" he asked shyly. She simply nodded and let herself be led upstairs by him. Neither of them knew how many times the other had dreamed about this happening before.

Once they'd reached the room that Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ron, and Harry had all once shared they stood at the entrance for a moment, neither of them really knowing what to do. Ron's eyes were glued to his unmade and vacant bed and for a second Hermione saw a flash of something more than sadness in his eyes. But as quickly as it had come it was gone and he looked down at the door leading to the bathroom.

"We're a bit dirty." Hermione said, following his eyes. He looked at her quickly.

"What?" he asked. She blushed slightly and looked down.

"I mean...I don't remember the last time I had a proper bath. Do you think we should er...take turns getting clean? Just so the beds don't get dirty." Ron tried not to flinch at the use of the word beds rather than bed but he nodded.

"Yeah I mean...I suppose it might be nice to not be covered in dirt and blood for a change." he half joked. Hermione didn't laugh but instead nodded and disconnected her hand from his. Both missed the touch already.

"Would you like to go first?" she asked. He shook his head and dropped down onto Neville's bed.

"Nah s'alright. You can go first." She nodded and then walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. The bathroom looked clean and white compared to the rest of the nearly totally destroyed castle. Before now she'd always been a little annoyed by the fact that Hogwarts only had baths and not showers. Showers were much quicker which would have meant more time to read before bed or before breakfast. But right now it didn't matter, she just wanted to feel clean. She walked over to the bath and turned on the hot water. Walking over to the sink and beginning to undress.

She had to move slowly because of her injuries but she eventually removed all her clothes, just before catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She looked small and frail. Her entire body was covered in cuts and blood and bruises and dirt. She sighed a little and crossed her arms and then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The girl in the mirror looked even more lost than she felt and it scared her. She walked over to the tub where steam was rising and slowly lowered herself in. The water burned but it felt good. Really good. She took her time scrubbing the dirt off her body, wincing when the soap touched her cuts but continuing to scrub until the dirt and blood were gone. She took a deep breath and slid under the water to wet her hair and when she was under she was pretty sure she started crying but when she came back up for air she was sure.

As she continued to wash her hair she let herself cry. She cried for everyone who had lost their lives in the battle. Mostly Fred. And Remus and Tonks who had a newborn son. She cried for the past year. She cried for her parents and for Ron and for Harry and for herself. She had tried to be quiet so Ron wouldn't hear but it was too much. It was all too much. When she'd finally stopped she got out of the bath and reached into her bag, pulling out towels to dry herself off. She tried to find her pyjamas but couldn't. She thought she must have left them in Shell Cottage or something. So she pulled out a pair of sweatpants and one of Ron's many Chudley Canons shirts and put those on. She quickly brushed her hair and then walked back out into the room.

To her surprise, Ron was already sitting in Dean's bed (it was the most in tact out of all the beds) hair wet, wearing pyjama pants and a t-shirt that looked a little big on him.

"I just went and used one of the other bathrooms. And stole Neville's clothes." he explained giving a short laugh at the last part. She nodded and looked down at her feet, feeling shy again.

"I couldn't find my pyjamas so I may have stolen your shirt. I hope you don't mind." she said, looking back up at him. He shook his head.

"Not at all." She nodded and they stood and sat in an awkward silence for a moment.

"Well...goodnight. Or not night morning I suppose or-" she said, starting to ramble nervously and walk over to Dean's bed. But he cut her off.

"Hermione?" he asked softly. She looked over at him.

"Do you...maybe want to sleep with me?" he asked. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head and he turned bright red shaking his head quickly.

"Not like that, not like that. I mean just sleep. In the same bed. Not that the other kind of sleeping with me would be bad it would be quite nice but...ugh bloody hell...you know what I mean." she bit back a smile, now he was the one nervously rambling. She nodded and walked over to the bed, getting in beside him. They both lied down and he carefully put his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest. It felt so right and so natural as if they'd done this dozens of times.

"We're going to be okay you know. All of us." she said suddenly, surprising even herself. He pulled her closer and nodded.

"I know that. Do you?" he asked. She frowned slightly.

"Of course I do." But she didn't. She really didn't. There would be so much to deal with when they woke up. A million questions too. But right now both of them were much too tired to care.

"Sweet dreams, 'Mione." he said quietly, kissing her temple and shutting his eyes. She was already half way asleep but she managed a "Sweet dreams Ronald." before finally drifting off.

 **Note: Hey everyone! This chapter was kind of slow but it's just the set up for everything else! I haven't really posted any new stories in a while so I hope ya'll like it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

When Ron Weasley woke in the morning the first thing he noticed was the his entire body hurt, the events of the last year and last night wearing on him. The second was that he was holding Hermione and then all his focus was on that. She was still fast asleep, a slight frown on her face. She looked extra thin and slightly beaten up like he did but to him she was still absolutely beautiful. He mentally kicked himself for sitting here, smiling at her sleeping form like this. He couldn't feel happy right now. Fred was gone. Fred...he felt his throat tighten at that thought. His face and eyes grew hot and he suddenly felt like going back to sleep and not waking up again for a year. But suddenly Hermione's frown grew deeper and she started to wriggle against his side.

"No. Nooo. Please no." she moaned in her sleep. He froze. Should he wake her?

"It hurts. Please no." she whimpered clawing at his chest. _Wake her up you idiot!_ He gently shook her and it did nothing. She seemed to be growing more and more frantic so he squeezed her too him and shook a little harder. She awoke with a start, out of breath and frightened, her warm brown eyes big and terrified before she let out a small cry and clung onto him, burying her face in his chest. Instinctively he hugged her closer and smoothed her brown curls.

"It was just a dream." he said in what he hoped was a soothing voice. "Shhh, you're alright Hermione you're ok." Before he could stop himself he added, "I'm here it's alright." _How do you even know she wants you here?_

"Oh, Ron, I'm sorry." she said, not letting go of him and wiping her eyes.

"I just...I had a bad dream and-"

"What happened?" he asked, pulling away a little so he could look at her but not letting go of her completely. If she'd allow it, he'd never let go.

"I was back at Malfoy Manor and...with _her_. And she was screaming and laughing and torturing...c-c-carving and it wouldn't stop." she said shakily, her voice barely above a whisper as she grabbed her forearm and then squeezed her eyes shut. He could tell it was hurting her so he gently, unwrapped her fingers from what they were covering and winced. _Mudblood_. The filthy word was carved into her soft, pale skin, jumping out red at him. It would scar. It would definitely scar. He felt his jaw clench in anger at Bellatrix and then looked up into her eyes and relaxed a little. She had that effect on him. She could always make him relax.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." he said quietly. She said nothing and just stared down at her arm, looking ashamed.

"Hey..." he whispered, tilting her chin up so she was looking at him.

"I promise you from now on...I will never let anyone hurt you again. I swear it." He hoped he sounded reassuring because he meant it. He only wanted her to be happy. Always. He never thought he could love anyone this much. But yet here he was. His words seemed to have a calming effect on her and she nodded. The way she was looking at him made him want to snog her senseless right then and there but he wasn't sure if that was exactly appropriate right now. He was saved from having to make that decision when Ginny walked into the room.

"I am interrupting something?" she asked, an amused expression on her face. Ron quickly dropped his hand from Hermione's face and Hermione cleared her throat, nervously tucking a strand of hair out of her face.

"Harry made me come in because he was afraid you two would be in some sort of...compromising position." she said, fighting back a smile and failing. Ron would be mad but he was just glad she was doing alright.

"Did you need to tell us something?" he asked.

"Everyone that's left in the castle is heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. And then we're going home." she said, her smile fading quickly. They both nodded and said they'd be down in a few minutes so she turned to leave.

"Ginny?" Ron asked. She turned back around.

"How is he?" he asked quietly. No one in the room needed to ask who he was talking about.

"I don't know. He and mum haven't spoken. Dad's trying to get them to eat. I've just...I've never seen anything so..." she struggled trying to find the words.

"Heartbreaking?" Hermione asked quietly. Ginny nodded and leaned her head against the entry way.

"I feel like it hasn't hit me yet you know?" she asked. Ron nodded quickly. He felt the same way. He wasn't sure he ever wanted it to hit him though.

"We'll be down in a few minutes." Hermione said. Ginny nodded and left the room.

"Have you got any clean clothes left in your bag?" Ron asked quietly. His mood had suddenly dropped dramatically. Not because everything had hit him yet but because he was afraid it was going to soon.

"I can probably find something." Hermione replied, walking over to the bag and reaching into it, rummaging around for a few seconds. She pulled out a pile of clothes and shoved them at him then her hand dove back in and she began rummaging again. He looked at the maroon R jumper he was holding and stifled a groan. She pulled out some clothes for herself and tossed them onto the bed.

"I don't think I've got any clean shirts left." she said, frustrated, her whole arm disappearing into the bag again. He handed her the jumper quickly.

"You can wear this. I'll just wear the one you've got on. You can change first I'll just um..." he said, awkwardly looking around. What was he supposed to do? Wait in the bathroom?

"Just close your eyes, Ronald." she said. He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, covering his eyes. It was really quite tempting not to peek but he knew if he did she would hex him into the next century. And besides he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Alright you can look." she said. He opened his eyes and a slow grin made its way across his face. She was just wearing black leggings, his jumper, and her trainers but he'd never seen an outfit he liked more on her in his life. Not even her Yule Ball dress. Something about her wearing his jumper with his initial on it made him so happy, for a second he forgot about his worries. But only a second.

"What?" she asked, self consciously, her hands flying up to smooth down her hair. He shook his head and stood up.

"Nothing...my jumper looks good on you." he said boldly. Her cheeks grew pink as she tried and failed to hide a shocked smile.

"Here." she said, handing him the Canons shirt. He took it and she sat down on the bed, rolling up the sleeves of the much too big on her jumper and then covering her eyes. He changed quickly and when he was down, sat down next to her on the bed.

"Shall we go?" she asked, standing up. But he didn't make a move to get up. She frowned at the expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't really...I don't know how to face George. Or any of them really." he admitted quietly, looking down at his shoes.

"Oh, Ron," she sighed, sitting down next to him and taking his hand in hers. He looked up at her and she sighed sadly again.

"I can't believe he's really gone." he said. Oh no...oh no it was starting to hit him. He felt the knot in his throat and his eyes prick with tears. _Do not cry in front of Hermione. Do not cry in front of- shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ Tears were falling from his eyes freely now.

"I never really told him I loved him ya know? Or how bloody brilliant he was when he put his mind to something. It was always him and George taking the Mickey out of me and then I'd get stupid and angry and-" he was full on crying now and he was embarrassed and he could feel that stupid and angry coming back on. She took her hand out of his and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. He turned into her and buried his face in her hair, embracing her.

"He knew you loved him. I know it." she whispered, rubbing his back as he clung tighter to her.

"You don't know that." he replied, sounding harsher than he meant to. But if it bothered Hermione, she didn't show it, she just kept hugging him and rubbing his back.

"I do know it. Shh, Ronald it's ok. He knew. He knows. It's alright." Her voice was quiet and patient and soothing and somehow he sort of believed everything she was saying after a while. Eventually he stopped crying and almost didn't want to pull away from her because he was embarrassed. But once he'd stopped she pulled away and forced him to look at her, just as he'd done only a little while before.

"Crying's okay you know." she said softly, dropping her hand from his face once he'd made eye contact.

He sniffled and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, trying to compose himself again. _Compose yourself. Make a joke. Do something!_

"You should know, you do it enough." _Fucking idiot._

She smacked his arm, rolled her eyes and stood up. He hoped she wasn't too angry about it but when he stood too, she took hold of his hand again. The two of them started down to breakfast hand in hand.

 **Note: Hey guys! Sorry the first two chapters have been so short, I'm gonna try to start making them longer. I hope you guys are enjoying it! Thanks so much for reading and reviews are most definitely encouraged ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Hermione noticed as she and Ron made their way into the Great Hall was that the ceiling was a normal ceiling. For the first meal time of her life, it wasn't enchanted to look like the night sky or anything. It was just a plain ceiling and for some reason she couldn't quite put her finger on, this was very unsettling. The next thing she noticed is that no one seemed to know whether they should be happy or sad. Happy because the war was over and they'd just won and survived a horrendous battle, but sad because many others had not been so lucky. The room reflected exactly how she was feeling.

The tables had been arranged so they lined the walls and were all connected, making a giant square around the room. People from all houses were blended, talking quietly among themselves. She and Ron made their way over to a corner where the Weasleys and Harry were all sitting and eating in silence. Ginny and Harry were side by side, occasionally whispering something to one another, Bill and Fleur were sitting across from Charlie, all pushing their food around on their plates, Percy was sitting next to them, quietly eating and staring down at the table. Lastly, Mrs. Weasley and George were sitting looking almost petrified. Their faces were blank, their eyes dark and hollow. Mr. Weasley was pleading quietly with each of them to eat something but neither of them responded. The only indication that Mrs. Weasley wasn't simply sleeping with her eyes open was that silent tears were streaming down her face. Hermione's heart felt as if it were actually breaking in two.

She looked up at Ron to find he was staring uncomfortably at his mum and George and she felt instantly worse. However much her heart was hurting at the scene in front of her, she was sure his was much worse.

"Should we sit over here?" she asked, trying to pretend she hadn't noticed Mrs. Weasley and George and gesturing to where Harry and Ginny were sitting. He nodded and allowed himself to be pulled over by Hermione. The two of them sat across from Ginny and Harry who both greeted them quietly. Hermione pulled a couple of fried tomatoes onto her plate as well as some buttered toast. Ron didn't move.

"Ron, eat something." She said quietly, looking over at him. But he wasn't looking at her at all. His head was turned and he was still watching his mum and George. She couldn't see his expression but she was sure it was one of worry.

"Ron." she said again, resting a hand on his arm. He turned and looked at her, clearly not having heard what she said before.

"You should eat something." she said quietly. His eyes quickly flickered to the food laid out in front of them but he shook his head.

"I'm not hungry."

"You? Not hungry?" Harry asked teasingly, although there was a far more gentle tone to his voice than Hermione was used to hearing. Ron didn't laugh though, he didn't even crack a smile. He was already looking back at George and Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron, you've got to eat something." Ginny said. He ignored her.

"Ronald..." Hermione whispered, resting her hand on his arm again but this time he jerked away.

"I said I'm not hungry!" He snapped, standing up and glaring down at the three people in front of him. They all looked at him in shock and Hermione looked at him hurt.

"I...I'm sorry. I can't do this." he said quietly and before any of them knew he had taken off in long strides, down the Great Hall and disappeared into the corridor.

Ginny sighed and shook her head, then bit her lip and rested her head on the table. Harry rubbed her back soothingly and gave Hermione a sympathetic look. She was sure the hurt was evident on her face but she just cleared her throat, shook her head, and looked down at her food. Her appetite was completely gone but she forced herself to finish what was on her plate as the rest of breakfast went by agonizingly slow. Ron didn't return until Bill went out into the hall way to retrieve him once those who had been eating were finished. When he came back in he didn't even look at Hermione and she felt her worry growing.

Had they not just been hugging and cuddling and talking about how they would get through everything together? She'd been trying to push their kiss into the back of her mind because of everything that was happening but that had been really hard to do. And now...had he not wanted her to kiss him at all? Maybe he was being polite and then last night and earlier this morning only happened because he needed a shoulder to cry on...maybe-

Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw George and Mrs. Weasley move for the first time since she'd entered the Great Hall. Both stood slowly, Mrs. Weasley helped up by her husband who turned and addressed his family.

"We'll all be headed back to the Burrow now. Harry and Hermione, you too of course. The f-f-f-funeral will be tomorrow so we have to get back and start preparing." he said solemnly. Hermione thought she saw George flinch at the word funeral but she wasn't sure. She felt as if she were going numb. It had all been a lot to handle when Ron was right beside her, holding her hand and now...now it felt unbearable.

"How are we getting home Dad?" Ginny asked.

"We'll have to take the Express. It'll be running all day back and fourth. We should probably head out though it's leaving any minute." he replied and put his arm around Mrs. Weasley, guiding her out of the room. Bill put his hand on George's shoulder, and took hold of Fleur's hand with the other and they made their way out right behind their parents.

Hermione followed everyone to the train in a daze. Ron still hadn't even so much as looked at her and all she felt like doing was crying. Ginny must have sensed his because she took hold of Hermione's hand as they were boarding the train. Hermione looked at her friend gratefully, and squeezed her hand as the two of them plus Harry ducked into a compartment. Ron walked by and Harry poked his head out.

"Come sit with us mate." he said quietly. Ron looked at him and then at Hermione who gave him a pleading, doe eyed look in response.

"Nah." Ron said quietly and started to walk again. Harry looked back at Hermione who's eyes had begun to fill with tears. He reached out and took hold of Ron's arm but Ron yanked it back.

"I said no! I just...I wan't to be alone." he hissed and then stomped off further down the train. Harry sighed and hung his head in defeat, walking over and sitting down across from Hermione and Ginny.

"I'm sorry Hermione." he said slowly. She wiped her eyes and shook her head quickly.

"No, no, don't be. It's not your fault." she said.

"I'm sure he'll be back to normal soon. This is just him. He's not good at dealing with emotions." Ginny said reassuringly.

"He was fine not two hours ago! I had a nightmare and he...he was so comforting and then he cried and I've never really seen him cry and he seemed like he was processing everything and-" Hermione exclaimed, completely losing her cool. Ginny wrapped her up in a hug and Harry patted her leg awkwardly.

"I love my brother but he's a right git sometimes." Ginny said, smoothing down Hermione's hair.

"He'll get over it Hermione. You know him..." Harry added. She sighed and pulled away from Ginny, wiping her eyes again and sniffling.

"Maybe. I just thought things would be different now that-" she stopped. Now that they'd kissed? So what. People kissed all the time. And she wasn't even sure he felt _that way_ about her. Maybe nothing would change. Maybe it'd just been wishful thinking on her part. This made her feel even worse so instead of finishing her sentence she leaned her head against the window and spent the rest of the trip staring at the beautiful scenery rushing by.

rhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhr

No one's moved had improved by the time they got to the Burrow hours later. Ron immediately went up to his room and slammed the door shut behind him, George did the same but in his and Fred's old room. Bill, Fleur, Mr. Weasley and Charlie all shuffled into the kitchen and began quietly making funeral arrangements. Percy and Mrs. Weasley sat side by side staring into nothingness on the sofa in the living room. Hermione followed Ginny and Harry into the house and stood in the doorway for a moment, not really knowing what to do.

"Harry, please go talk to him." she heard Ginny whisper to Harry in an urgent tone.

"I don't really know if that's the best idea right now." he replied.

"Please. Your his best friend. I mean I understand he's hurting. We all are. But the way he's treating Hermione it's not fair. If you were shutting me out right now I'd be a wreck I don't know how she's dealing with it." Hermione glanced at where they were standing a little distance away talking very close together.

"Please Harry." Ginny whispered again, leaning in close to him. He sighed but nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She smiled at him and he took off up the stairs to Ron's room. Ginny walked back over to Hermione and nodded up the stairs.

"Harry's gone to talk to Ron. We should go to my room. Get changed maybe?" Hermione hesitated, not really loving the idea of changing out of Ron's large comfortable jumper but looked around at the sad scene in front of her and nodded, following Ginny up to her room. The room that had become her room too while she was at the Burrow which was probably her second favorite place in the world next to Hogwarts. It had always felt even more like home than her own home. And now that her home was gone...it was her only home. But right now it didn't feel like home. It felt sad.

When they entered the room, Ginny shut the door behind them and collapsed onto her bed. Hermione walked over to her own bed they'd put in when she started staying with them more and sat down, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked. Hermione opened her eyes to find Ginny had begun to change into fresh clothes.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Did...did something happen last night? Between you and Ron?" she asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know like...more than snogging." Ginny replied, attempting to sound nonchalant and failing miserably.

"No! No not even snogging...we just kissed that once during the battle. And that's probably the only time that'll ever happen." Hermione sighed, picking at the quilt on her bed. Ginny came over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Do you love him?" she asked quietly. Hermione looked up at her shocked at the question.

"What? I mean...I...he's my best friend." she said defensively. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hermione you're not stupid, you know what I meant." she said. Hermione felt her throat tightened and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Of course I know what you meant." she said quietly.

"So do you?"

She thought back on it all. From the first time they'd meant to what he'd said about her having no friends. Saving her from the troll and the way she'd thought it was very brave how he sacrificed himself during the wizard's chess game on their way to find the Sorcerer's Stone. Of how he'd visited her sometimes even without Harry when she'd been petrified (according to Madame Pomfrey at least). Of how he'd defended her whenever Malfoy called her a mudblood. Of third year when she first realized she had more feelings for him than she ever had before. Of the ridiculousness of their fourth year and how jealous he got about Viktor but how angry she'd been at him for not asking her to the Yule Ball. Of their bantering and even a little flirting fifth year. Of that horrible sixth year when he was with Lavender. Her heart even ached a little now just thinking about it. And how she'd tried so hard to make him jealous. Of him moaning her name in his sleep. Of the last year and the Horcrux hunt and him leaving but then of him coming back and of their kiss last night and-

"Yes. I do." she said quietly. Ginny nodded slowly, seemingly processing the information before quickly pulling Hermione into another hug.

"If he messes this up I'll kill him." she said quietly. Hermione laughed and Ginny pulled away from her as they heard a crash come from the floor above them. Like someone had thrown something. This was followed by another crash and then some muffled yelling. Clearly Harry and Ron's conversation was not going the way they'd hoped. They couldn't hear anything the boys were saying but the yelling was growing louder and louder before they heard the sound of someone stomping down the stairs. They opened the door just in time to see Ron run past them.

"Ron-" Hermione reached out to him but he turned and looked at her meanly.

"Just leave me alone!" He exclaimed before bolting out the front door. Hermione fell back into Ginny. It felt like he was leaving all over again.

Harry followed a second later, face red, looking furious.

"Oh that's real nice Ron! Just leave again! That'll solve everything!" he called out after him although Ron was already long gone.

"What happened?" Ginny asked in a very even voice. He turned and looked at her, fuming.

"He's being a prick that's what happened." Harry snapped. Ginny sighed and pulled him into her room. Hermione didn't know whether she should go with them or chase Ron. Then she shook her head, afterall he'd just told her he wanted nothing to do with her, so she followed Ginny and Harry back into the room.

Harry and Ginny were sitting on her bed and he still looked angrier than Hermione had ever seen.

"I tried reasoning with him, I tried to be sympathetic. I know what he's going through must be...unthinkable. But I mean- look at you! You're going through the same thing and you're not-whatever. Anyway, then next thing I know he starts screaming at me and throws two lamps at me and says this is all my fault. I feel horrible enough that all those people died for me but to hear him say it- and then he starts storming out and I told him what he was doing to Hermione wasn't fair and he told me to fuck off and then he stormed out." Harry rushed out, breathing hard as though he'd just run a mile.

Ginny reached out and rested her palm against the side of his face. He turned to look at her and she mustered a smile, stroking his face lovingly.

"Thank you for trying." She said quietly. He didn't answer so she leaned forward and kissed him quickly. Hermione cleared her throat and stood up.

"I'll um...I'll leave you two alone." she said.

"Oh no! Hermione, stay it's alright." Ginny replied. But she shook her head and started to the door.

"No, no it's okay. I'm alright. Thank you...Harry for trying." she said. He smiled slightly at her and nodded. She nodded back and closed the door behind her, not really knowing where to go. As she made her way downstairs she heard heavy sobs coming from Fred and George's room and could practically feel the despair oozing out of the room. It was enough to nearly bring her to her knees. She quickly ran down the rest of the stairs and out of the house, hoping to see Ron. She looked around and was unable to find him so she did the most senseless thing she could do. She took off running. The Burrow was essentially in the middle of nowhere so the only thing around was a peaceful looking field with grass that went on for miles and miles. She ran until she was quite sure she was about a mile from the Burrow before collapsing into the grass as uncontrollable sobs shook her entire body.

 **Note: Hope you all enjoyed! As always reviews are much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Hey sorry this is a little bit short. I'm trying to work on making longer chapters. Enjoy!**

Hours passed before Hermione picked herself up, dusted herself off, held her head high, and looked around. She wasn't quite sure where she was but it was now dark outside and even though she knew she probably wouldn't be in any immediate danger, the effects of the past year wore her down and the thought of being alone at night was scary. She did the only thing she could think of and quickly apparated back to the Burrow, ending up in the front of the house. The second she walked inside she was attacked by Mrs. Weasley.

"Where have you been?" she asked loudly. Hermione was so taken back by the sound of her voice she nearly fell over. She fidgeted with her hands awkwardly.

"I er...I went for a walk and-"

"Ginny and Harry have been out looking for hours! They've only just come back!" Mrs. Weasley replied shrilly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble I-" she stopped when Harry and Ginny walked into the room looking relieved.

"Mum, it's fine. She's back that's what's important." Ginny interjected.

"Don't you think we've got enough to worry about without you disappearing?" Mrs. Weasley snapped. Hermione nodded quickly.

"Mum!" Ginny said, trying to defend Hermione. Mrs. Weasley gave her one last dirty look before turning and walking into the kitchen. Ginny followed her as Harry walked over to Hermione.

"I didn't mean to make her mad..." Hermione whispered to him. He batted his hand.

"Don't worry about it, I don't think she's really mad at you. It's just everything going on. And Ron still hasn't come inside." he replied quietly.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Dunno. We were looking for him too while we were out but Ginny said she didn't think he'd be anywhere here. She thought he'd have apparated somewhere else." Harry said, a mix of annoyance and worry playing at his voice. Hermione stared out the door and squinted. She thought she could make out the outline of someone sitting by the lake.

"Do you think Mrs. Weasley would be upset if I went out and looked?" she asked. Harry looked hesitant but shook his head.

"Actually it would probably do some good if you could find him. But Hermione be careful." he said. She nodded and he pulled her into a quick hug before walking into the kitchen where everyone (with the exception of George) was helping to prepare dinner.

Hermione quickly slipped out the front door and started walking to the edge of the dock where sure enough, Ron was sitting with his legs dangling over the side of it, staring down into the black looking water. He didn't turn around or tell her to leave so she sat down beside him, hanging her legs over the edge too. It took him a few minutes to speak and when he did, his voice sounded as if he'd been crying all day.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, so quietly she could barely hear it.

"What?" she asked. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I am really. I've been a git all day and this morning I said we could face everything together but then it all just hit me so fast and I sort of just freaked out and I'm sorry." he said, turning to her. She didn't look at him though. She couldn't. Because although she was relieved he had apologized she was scared. If this was going to be what happened every time something in their lives went wrong she wasn't sure her heart would be able to take loving him. She was scared it would end up breaking her. But she couldn't tell him that so instead she managed a weak nod and continued staring at the water.

"Say something." he urged quietly.

"I don't know what to say." she replied honestly.

"You could yell at me and tell me what an arse I am." he suggested sounding dead serious. She fought back a smile and finally looked up at him. Big mistake. One look into his eyes and she felt herself melt a little.

"I'm scared, Ronald." she said quietly. He frowned slightly, looking concerned.

"Of what?" he asked.

"You."

" _Me_?!" She nodded and a look of hurt crossed his face.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because one day of you not speaking to me and I'd felt like I'd lost my mind. I ran into a field, threw myself on the ground, and cried for hours! And that's _not_ the sort of behavior that-any respectable person would have! And because I don't want to lose you and I don't want you to keep being sad! And because I've never felt...I've never felt the way I feel about you about anyone else before and it's scary! Because no book I could ever read could be able to tell me how to deal with it and-" but she was unable to finish because he had quickly crashed his lips onto hers. She was about to pull away and reprimand him for it but it felt too good and her heart felt like it was about to beat our of her chest with excitement so instead she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him.

This kiss wasn't like their first. It was slow and felt like fire but in a good way. He was the one that deepened it but she sure as hell was not complaining. He gently nibbled her bottom lip and granted him entrance. He pulled her so close that she was now essentially sitting on his lap, neither of them ever breaking their kiss. It was only when they needed to catch their breath that they pulled apart. He rested his forehead against hers and they both laughed happily. She couldn't believe how up and down they'd been in the last twenty four hours but that kiss- it was perfect.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know Ronald..." she trailed off. Of course he was actually forgiven but after the way he'd been treating her she deserved to make him a little nervous. But if it made him nervous he didn't show it. In fact it somehow seemed to spark even more confidence in him.

"Going to make me beg are you?" he asked. She smirked and shrugged.

"Please." he said softly, kissing her quickly on the lips before placing a trail of light kisses down her jaw to her neck.

"Please." Kiss. "Please." Kiss. "Please." Kiss. "Please." he said, gently biting her neck over so slightly, so she could barely feel it on the last "please." She gasped quietly and put her hands on either side of his face, guiding his head upwards so he was looking at her.

"You're forgiven. But seriously Ron...you can't do that to me again. I know you're going through a lot and I know everything's overwhelming but don't do that...don't shut me out." she said, hating how desperate she sounded. How vulnerable she felt.

"I won't." he replied with conviction looking into her eyes with a look of determination on his face. She smiled and leaned in kissing him softly.

"We should probably head back right?" she asked. He groaned and rested his head on her shoulder dramatically.

"Your mum's worried!" Hermione laughed.

"I don't want to deal with all them. I'd rather stay out here with you. Maybe snog some more." he said, a sly grin spreading across his face. She lightly hit his shoulder and giggled, standing up and holding out her hands. He took them and hopped up, comfortably draping an arm around her as they made their way back to the house. Hermione bit back what she was sure was a smile that would be so big it would go off her face. She knew things still weren't going to be perfect or easy but right now she was too happy with him. She'd worry later.


	5. Chapter 5

One of Hermione's favorite things about staying at the Burrow had always been the dinners. They were loud and crowded and filled with the sound of laughter and a feeling of absolute jubilation even if they weren't celebrating anything. But that night at dinner, the only sound that could be heard was the clinking of forks.

Usually Fred and George would be entertaining everyone with their stories or pranks but tonight George hadn't even come down to dinner. No one seemed to know what to say.

"The food's great mum." Ron said awkwardly about half way through.

"Thank you dear." she replied quickly, and then it was back to silence. After dinner Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny volunteered to clean up and everyone retreated back to the rooms they were staying in. When the four of them were done, Harry pushed past Ron, knocking his shoulder, clearly still mad at him and headed up the stairs.

"Coming Ginny?" he asked. Hermione frowned. He was being childish at this point. Why couldn't everyone just get along? Ginny looked at the irked look on Ron's face and bit her lip.

"I might stay down here for a bit..." she said hesitantly.

"S'fine Gin, just go." Ron mumbled.

"You sure?" she asked. He nodded and she quickly followed Harry up to her room, the two of them shutting the door behind them.

"Should we head to bed, then?" Hermione asked, starting towards the stairs but he grabbed her hand and she turned to him confused.

"Do you wanna maybe go for a walk or something?" he asked. She nodded and they walked out of the house hand in hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked. He nodded towards the old Quidditch pitch. She was a little confused but walked there with him in a comfortable silence. When they finally got there he walked out into the middle, dropped her hand, and lied down on the grass. She slowly lowered herself down next to him and he took hold of her hand again.

"I feel like I'm dreaming." he said quietly.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I mean...how can things be so horrible and so perfect at once?" he asked her in a voice so lost and innocent he sounded like a child.

"I wish I knew..." she replied softly. They laid side by side in silence for a few more minutes before he shot up quickly.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" he exclaimed. She sat up, startled and looked at him frantically.

"What?" she asked alarmed.

"Your parents! What about your parents?" he asked, worriedly. She relaxed a little and smiled slightly at him for thinking of her despite everything going on with his own family.

"I suppose I'll have to go find them soon. See if I can reverse the spell...I hope I can." she said, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them.

"Of course you'll be able to! You're Hermione Granger...brightest witch of her age." he said, nudging her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm just trying not to think about it right now. If I think about too much at once I'll freak out and I don't think that would help anything." she admitted. He nodded in understanding and they both laid back down at the same time.

"Hermione?" he asked. She looked at him and he looked at her.

"When you go to find your parents...would it um...well I think I should...I want to come with you." he said, flushing slightly pink in the moonlight.

"Oh wow...are you um, are you sure?" she asked, trying to keep her cool. On the inside she was doing backflips.

"I'm sure. I want to help you...any way I can." She smiled but then her smile fell a little.

"I don't know how long it'll take, Ron. It could take weeks and I'll probably be a mess and-" he stopped her, rolling over onto his side and placing a hand on her hip.

"I don't care. I just want to be with you." he whispered, his beautiful blue eyes gazing into hers. She rolled over onto her side and rested her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart beating fast through his shirt and scooted herself a little closer to him.

"I just want to be with you too." she said quietly. The longing in both of their eyes would have been evident if anyone had been around to see and Hermione had never felt more safe than she did right at that moment.

"I want to kiss you." he whispered, leaning in so that if either of them moved in the slightest their lips would be touching. Her eyes flickered down to his lips and back up to his eyes which he took as her asking him to do exactly that. He finally kissed her and shifted his weight so that he was holding himself up on top of her. With every kiss and every touch Hermione felt her whole body tingle as she grabbed onto his shirt, trying to pull herself closer to him. She barely even knew what she was doing when she pulled his shirt over his head. He was surprised at first but then happily helped her before lowering his lips to her jaw and placing minute kisses down to her neck. The tiniest moan escaped her mouth as he started to leave his mark on her. When he was sure there'd be evidence of it the next day, his mouth was back on hers in another passionate and heart stopping kiss. She felt his hands slide under the bottom of her jumper and pause there as if asking if it was ok. She quickly sat up and pulled it over her head, throwing it to the side and then lied back down.

He stared down at her, his eyes trailing up and down her body and she blushed, growing self conscious. Before this, she'd only ever snogged Viktor Krum once and that was a long time ago. This was by far the farthest she'd ever been and to have him studying her like that...it was well scary. He frowned, sensing her discomfort.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"N-nothing you were just staring." she said indignantly. He smiled before leaning back down and capturing her lips in a kiss.

"Because you're beautiful, you are." he whispered. She relaxed a little and got lost in him and what they were doing once more. She could feel him digging into her thigh and it gave her a little more confidence than she'd had before. She ran her fingers through his soft, spearmint scented hair and pushed herself further towards him. She hadn't even realized at some point he'd removed her bra until she felt him take the peak of one of her breasts into his mouth and flick his tongue over it quickly. She moaned louder than before and locked her fingers in his hair as he switched to the other one.

She realized if she just let things keep going the way they were that she'd probably end up going way too far for the night. Not that she didn't want to...Merlin, she wanted to. But she wasn't sure she was ready. Not yet anyway.

"Ron." she tried to say sternly but it came out as another moan.

"Hmm?" he asked, the vibration of his voice feeling even better than what he'd already been doing. He made his way back up to her lips and kissed her again.

"I don't want to have sex tonight!" She blurted and then turned bright red. He pulled back and looked down at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I mean...okay I do want to have sex tonight but we can't. Because...well because I'm not r-ready and-" he smiled slightly and leaned down, kissing her quickly on the nose.

"That's okay." he said quietly, rolling off her and onto the ground next to her. She gulped and scooted up next to him, resting her hand on his chest and sitting up slightly.

"Please don't be mad. It's just I never have before and I don't...I don't want to rush things and-" he sat up and smoothed down the back of her wild hair, bringing her face closer to him and kissing her softly.

"Hermione it's okay." he said. She still didn't look convinced so he sighed.

"The only reason I stopped was because if we kept going then it would be even harder to stop." he admitted, slightly sheepishly.

"Okay." she breathed, finally convinced he wasn't mad.

"We should probably head back inside and up to bed. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." he said, reaching around in the grass and trying to find his shirt. They threw the top of half of their clothing back on quickly and then quietly tip toed back into the house and up to his room. Suddenly both of them were very tired and they collapsed onto his bed fully clothed. She rolled herself over him and in between him and the wall before snuggling up to him and resting her head on his chest. But just as she started to fall asleep something started eating at her mind.

"Ron?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm?" he asked, half asleep.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"What?" he asked with a sigh, sitting up and looking at her.

"Did you and Lavender ever um...you know...?" she asked. His eyes instantly lost contact with hers and he looked down at his hands.

"Um...yeah. A couple of times." Not the answer she'd been hoping for.

"Oh..." she said, disappointed. He quickly looked back up at her and shook his head.

"But it didn't mean anything! Honestly I think she wanted to more than I did and I didn't really even know what I was doing and it really seriously only happened twice and...I'm sorry." he said, worry flashing across his face. She mustered a smile and shook her head.

"No don't be...it's alright." And it was alright. It had to be because they weren't even together then. If they were even together now that is. And he was a boy, what did she expect?

"I should have waited for you..." he said and at this she laughed.

"Ronald you had no way of knowing we'd end up...there's no way you could have known to wait for me." she said, laying back down. He followed suit and pulled her into him, cuddling her.

"Well...there's one good thing that came out of it." he said.

"And what's that?" she asked curious on how he was going to try and put a positive spin on this.

"I learned a little from it." he said. She gaped at him a little bit.

"So?" she asked.

"So..." he started, kissing her gently before continuing. "When the time comes, I'll know how to be able to make you feel good. Really good." his whispered, his voice was husky. He heard her sharp intake of breath and grinned, pulling her into his chest.

"Y-yes I suppose that is one good thing that came out of it." she stuttered, her voice a little higher than normal.

"In all seriousness I really do wish I'd waited for you." he replied quietly.

"It's okay." she answered honestly, gently caressing his cheek.

"Okay." he whispered, kissing her forehead as she cuddled up closer to him.

"Goodnight Ronald." she said quietly.

"G'night love." She melted a little.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Hey! So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I tried to do Fred's funeral as much justice as I could. Hope you like it! Thank you to YAPsych for your helpful review! This is just a repost where I fixed some of the typos you mentioned! :)**

"Hermione! Wake up!" hissed a voice in her ear.

She groaned. "Hmm? Okay." she mumbled, still half a sleep.

"Hermione get up!" came the voice again. She sighed and rolled over, coming face to face with Ginny. She jumped slightly startled and sat up, confused.

"Ginny? Where's Ron?" she asked.

"He's downstairs setting up with everyone. Mum and dad think you're staying in my room and Harry's staying in here so I came up to get you." she explained. Hermione yawned and nodded, running a hand through her wild hair.

"Wait a second, what time is it?" she asked alarmed.

"It's almost noon...you must have been really tired." Ginny said but Hermione wasn't listening. After she'd heard what time it was she had sprung up from the bed like it was made of hot coal and run over to the dresser where she had her own drawer.

"Everyone will be arriving soon! I can't believe I overslept! I should have been helping! I should have-" Hermione cried, digging through her drawer frantically. Ginny walked over and grabbed her friend by the shoulders, spinning her around so they were face to face.

"Hermione, it's alright! Breathe!" Ginny exclaimed, shaking her a little. Hermione took a deep breath and nodded, then groaned leaning against the dresser.

"I just feel bad. I must seem so useless!" she whined. Ginny sighed and shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't even know if anyone noticed you were gone. Except Ron of course. But I mean...it's a bit...tense, you know?" she asked. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"Get dressed. I'm not in any rush to get ready, I'll wait while you do." Ginny said before walking over to the mirror and beginning to pull her long red hair into a neat plait. Hermione finally found her plain black dress and quickly changed all her clothes. She ran a brush through her hair and pulled it back quickly, before slipping on her shoes and dropping onto Ron's bed beside Ginny.

"Well...that spared us about five minutes. Come on." Ginny said, standing up and walking over to the door. Hermione sat there blinking at her dumbfounded. It was the day of Ginny's brother's funeral and she seemed to be handling it way better than Hermione was.

"Today, Hermione." Ginny said impatiently, nodding towards the stairs. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and quickly followed Ginny out of the room and down to the kitchen where platters and platters of food were already laid out for after the funeral. The two girls continued outside where a large black tent, similar to the one that Bill and Fleur's reception had taken place under had been set up. Everything was black and velvet and Hermione couldn't help but think it was all very much the exact opposite of Fred himself. It was so dark and sad and so very serious. Before she could dwell too much on it, however, something caught her eye.

Harry, Ron, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy were all seated at the front of the tent in front of an elegant looking, sleek black casket. She looked at Ginny who'd grown pale, staring at the scene in front of her.

"Th-that wasn't here before." she said dazed. Hermione reached down and took hold of her friend's hand, squeezing it. Ginny squeezed back but continued staring straight ahead as she and Hermione walked up to the boys. When Harry saw them approaching he came over and pulled Ginny into a tight embrace. Hermione saw him whispering something to her as he lovingly stroked her hair while she buried her face in his shoulder. She exchanged a knowing look with Harry before she walked over and gently placed her hand on Ron's shoulder. He jumped slightly but turned around and exhaled sharply, pulling her into a hug as well. He rested his chin on top of her head and she rubbed his back comfortingly.

"The uh...the people from the mortuary of St. Mungo's just brought it-er him." he explained quietly, pulling back and looking at the casket over his shoulder. She nodded and he sighed, looking up for a moment and then back at her with shining eyes.

"I just can't believe that it's actually him in there, ya know?" he asked with a short humorless laugh. She nodded and felt her own eyes prick with tears. The Weasleys didn't deserve this. Ron didn't deserve this. George really didn't deserve this. She looked at George to see that he was kneeling by the casket, his head in his arms, his body resting on it as if he was trying to hug it. A small sob escaped her lips and her hand flew to her chest as if her heart was physically hurting at the scene. Ron followed her gaze and then looked down squeezing his eyes shut. They stood their in silence for a minute before he took a deep shaky breath and looked at her again.

"Hermione?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded.

"Please don't leave me today. Don't leave my side that is. I really, really need you today..." he said sheepishly.

"Oh, Ron...of course. I'll be by you all day." she said, reaching up and stroking his cheek softly. His eyes fluttered shut at her touch and he leaned into her hand, bringing his hand up to cover hers. The moment was interrupted by the sound of four or five apparations all arriving at once. Ron and Hermione both turned to see Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, and a few other older wizards Hermione didn't recognize have appeared in the back of the tent.

"Should we go greet them?" she asked. Ron looked out at the back of the tent where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were now starting to great the influx of guests that were rapidly starting to arrive.

"No. Can we just sit down?" he asked, taking hold of her hand. She nodded and followed him to the front row of chairs, taking their seats next to Harry and Ginny. Next to them were Bill and Fleur, followed by George, then Charlie, then Percy. Ron kept a vice grip on Hermione's hand while everyone shuffled into the tent which didn't take long. After everyone must have been accounted for and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had come and sat with the rest of the family, a very tiny, very old wizard approached a hovering podium at the front of the tent.

"Dear Weasley family and friends, we are gathered here today to mourn the loss of and remember the life of dear Fred Weasley. Taken from us too soon. He died a hero, fighting in battle..." Hermione stopped listening. She looked around the room, most people were already crying, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were probably the worst. George was just looking down at the ground blankly. Ginny had her head buried in Harry's shoulder. Hermione could feel Ron, tensed up next to her and desperately wished that this whole thing was a nightmare that she would wake up from any moment now, though she knew it wasn't true.

There ceremony seemed to go on for hours. The tiny wizard gave general little speeches about Fred's life. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came up and talked about the day Fred and George were born and how much they missed Fred already. They both started to say their goodbyes but broke down and couldn't finish their speech. Everyone cried with them...everyone except George who was still staring blankly at the ground. After Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went back to their seats the tiny wizard came back up to the podium.

"Now if everyone will please lift their wands in the air, we will conclude the ceremony with the Salute of the Fallen-" but a small voice from the front row interrupted him.

"Wait." The tiny wizard stopped talking and looked around, confused.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said wait." George said, full voice now, standing up shakily. Mrs. Weasley gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, tears filling her eyes once more.

The tiny wizard gave George a kind, sad smile.

"Would you like to say something?" he asked. George nodded and the tiny wizard stepped down from the podium. George walked up to the front, his hands balled into nervous fists. He got to the podium and stared out at the crowd in front of him. He cleared his throat and began.

"Thank you all...for coming to celebrate the life of my brother. It's really kind of all of you but...but this isn't at all what Fred would have wanted." he said. There was an audible gasp among everyone and Hermione felt her heart speed up a little, leaning forward with Ron.

"I mean...no offense to this man here but he didn't even know Fred. And those of you have spoken about him have mostly just talked about how sad it is to have lost him. And b-believe me I know. It's bloody fucking awful." his voice quivered and he sighed, looking up at the sky, his eyes searching as if he were trying to catch a glimpse of his best friend, motioning for him to keep going. When he looked back out at the crowd tears were falling from his face but he sniffed once, wiped them away and kept going.

"Fred would have hated this. He would have hated everyone sitting here crying over him and looking so sad. He would have wanted people to talk about all the pranks he pulled and all the laughs they had with him. He would have wanted us to celebrate his life not mourn the loss of it. He would have wanted us to talk about his Quidditch playing and opening the shop and...and he would have wanted this!" George exclaimed and with a flick of his wand, fireworks shot out of the tip and started exploding overhead in every color imaginable. The crowd gasped and everyone looked around in a mix of awe and confusion. Hermione looked up at the fireworks and then at Ron who was watching them with a tiny ghost of a smile on his face.

"And Fred wouldn't have wanted all this black. He would have wanted some color!" George said, and waving his wand again, the black velvet tent turned into a magnificent green, white, orange, and yellow fortress. Everyone was looking around and smiles were starting to spread across people's faces.

"He would have...he would have told me these fireworks were pathetic and then he would have done this." George said, a small smile on his own face as he sent out another round of fireworks, these ones louder and more sparkling and mesmerizing than before. Giant rainbows bloomed across the fireworks and along the rainbows little leprochaun like creatures began dancing and singing. It felt like being in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Joyous and fun and amazing. Everyone looked to be in shock to say the least. And then someone, somewhere started to laugh. It was Ginny. Hermione and Harry both looked at her at the same time, shocked. Before long Ron started laughing too. And then Bill. And then Percy. And pretty soon everyone was laughing and clapping at what George had done. Hermione and Harry were laughing too, each clutching their partner's hand as the laughter roared on and filled the tent. This lasted a few minutes before it slowly died down and everyone looked back at George. His eyes were shining with tears but he was smiling, a beautiful broad smile that everyone in the room had so terribly missed seeing.

"Fred will always be my other half. We've always been Gred and Feorge. And like I said losing him...losing him has been the hardest, most awful pain. But I know he's looking down on all of us right now smiling and glad that we're finally going to start celebrating his life the way he wanted. And I promise you Freddie, I am going to spend the rest of my life finishing everything we've started. And telling everyone I ever meet about my amazing, wonderful, sometimes stupid git of a twin because you'll always be my best friend. I love you Fred. We all do." he said, and with one final look up at the heavens he nodded to the crowd, thanked them quietly, and came down from the podium.

As soon as his feet touched the grass of the tent, his was enveloped by hugs from his entire family, Harry and Hermione included. The whole Weasley clan was one big hug and as everyone else in the tent raised their wands to do the Salute of the Fallen, the Weasleys continued to embrace one another, all overcome with so much emotion. Everyone was in tears but now they were not only sad tears but happy ones as well. Hermione got lost in the jumble of hugs and finally she realized the only person she had yet to hug was Ron. As she had this thought, she turned around, only to be picked up by him as he hugged her with so much fervor, they almost fell over.

"We've all made it through today." she whispered in his hear, so only he could hear. He placed her back down on the ground and nodded. The two of them smiled at each other, not needing to say anything else, before Mr. Weasley stood up on a chair and addressed everyone.

"If you'd all like to join us back at the house for some food and drinks, we would love to have you." he said, before coming back down and joining his family in walking back to the house. As they all made their way back to the house together, Hermione looked around and thought that although there would still be hard days to come, maybe, just maybe, they would ALL be fine after all.

 **Note: AHH that was actually quite a bit difficult to write. Whenever I read anything about Fred and George in a post war context I usually end up crying my eyes out. I hope you all liked it! As usual reviews are very much encouraged, they really, really help me out and motivate me to keep going. They let me know someone out there is really reading this right now haha. Stay tuned for Chapter 7 coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Guests stayed for hours and hours after the ceremony and things continued on just as the end of the funeral had. A few tears here and there but mostly smiling and laughing and reminiscing fondly about Fred and all the great times everyone had had with him. Around 9 o'clock everyone had left, leaving the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione to themselves once more. As soon as Fleur announced she was tired and going to bed and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley announced they were going to bed as well, someone (George) pulled out multiple bottles of Firewhiskey and poured some for everyone.

Ron hadn't felt as content as he did, sitting outside, drinking with his siblings and Harry and Hermione, in a very long time. They were all sprawled out under the stars in the middle of the Quidditch pitch he and Hermione had been on only 24 hours ago. He grinned to himself at the memory of it as he clinked glasses with George and knocked back his fifth shot.

"Blimey, I can't even taste it anymore." he mused, staring at his empty cup. George chuckled and slapped him on the back.

"That's when you know you've reached the point of no return." he informed him, and took one himself.

"Alright so that brings George up to ten, Bill up to seven, Charlie same as Bill, Harry and Ron five, myself four, Gin two and Hermione...a half." Percy announced. Hermione crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I just don't like it!" she replied, but joined the rest of them in laughing shortly after.

"Percy what's the point of you announcing everyone's shot totals again?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Percy giggled and shrugged.

"Merlin, you're a light weight Perce." Charlie chuckled, patting Percy on the head. Percy giggled again and patted Charlie back on his head which made everyone laugh even harder. They all continued to joke and laugh for another hour or so before everyone except George, Harry, and Ron decided they wanted to go up to bed.

"You alright?" Hermione whispered to Ron before she stood up to go back inside.

"M'good. Don' worry bout me." he replied in a loud whisper, smiling at her from ear to ear. She laughed and kissed him quickly, standing up to leave.

"Wait!" he hissed, and she bent back down with a curious look on her face.

"You'll be in room right?" he asked. She smiled and nodded and he chuckled to himself.

"In my bed!" He exclaimed, nearly falling backwards as he sat up straighter. She hit his shoulder as Harry and George looked over at them.

"Yes in your bed," she said, softening a bit at his happy drunken expression.

"Good." he replied. She nodded and kissed his cheek before making her way back towards the house with Ginny, Percy, Charlie, and Bill.

"The Firewhiskey was a good call, George." Harry said, patting him on the shoulder. George nodded and raised the bottle up to his lips only to find there was no more. He'd been the quietest out of everyone but he did talk some and was genuinely laughing along with everyone else. Ron was happy he was starting to heal.

"So! Ronniekins, how's it goin' with Ms. Granger?" George slurred, chucking the empty bottle into the grass and rested his elbows on his knees. Normally Ron would have been annoyed at his brother asking him about Hermione because whatever his response was, it would illicit some sort of teasing from him but he was far too drunk and everyone's guard was too far down to care.

"S'goin real good. Real good." Ron replied, smiling to himself, memories of the previous night coming back to him once again.

"Oi! I see that look! What happened?" George asked. Ron was actually so drunk he would have told him if Harry hadn't stopped it.

"No! No, no, no no...no interest in hearing!" He said, clamping his hands over his ears and crouching into a ball, almost knocking himself over, causing George and Ron to fall into a fit of laughter.

"Well neither of you would want to hear about me and Ginny, would you?" Harry asked. Ron and George kept laughing and Harry soon joined in, probably not even knowing why. He was far more of a light weight than either of them. The laughter continued until they had tears streaming down their faces even though nothing particularly funny had happened. Finally Ron spoke up again, wiping his eyes and still chuckling.

"I'll spare Harry the details but like I said, goin' really good. I just- Merlin, I love that woman!" he said, then stopped laughing at the look on George's face. He looked like he wanted to take the Mickey out so bad but then the look was gone and he just nodded.

"Good. That's good." and looked back down.

"What have I said?" Ron asked concerned. George looked back up at him and shrugged, picking at the grass.

"Fred and I had a bet to see how long it would take for you to grow the bollocks to finally admit that. He just won." Ron and Harry just blinked at him. It was hard enough to know what to say to something like that sober...intoxicated was a whole other thing.

"Hold on, did you really have a bet going on my love life?" Ron exclaimed. " _You're a prick_ " he thought to himself. But this seemed to be the best response possible because once again George was smiling and nodding. He had a glint in his eye that Ron felt like he hadn't seen in ages.

"Several actually. You being an utter git all those years won me quite a bit of money so thank you for that." George chuckled. Ron flipped him off but laughed too, glad he'd said the right thing.

"Glad I could be of help." George nodded and then pointed his wand at the bottles, making them all disappear.

"I think I should be off to bed. I should probably get back to the flat tomorrow and that'll be...tiring." he said. Harry and Ron nodded and stood up. George stood too and swayed a bit but steadied himself and started back towards the house. Ron started to follow him but Harry held his arm back.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. Ron looked back at George and called out to him.

"George! Think you can make it up to your room without falling?" he asked. George gave him a thumbs up and kept walking. Ron turned back to Harry and looked at him questioningly.

"I just...I just wanted to say sorry. For yesterday." Harry said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh. It's okay." Ron replied. Truth be told he'd already almost forgot about it and just assumed things were fine between them.

"No it's not okay!" Harry replied, causing Ron to jump in surprise a little.

"Mate are you...are you crying?" Ron asked. Harry sniffed and wiped his nose in response.

"It's not okay because I don't think I've ever thanked you. You and Hermione too for just...for everything. And I was a prick to you yesterday." he finished quickly and Ron nodded.

"You don't have to thank us mate. We're your best friends. Not even that...we're like family. Family always has your back, yeah?" he asked, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded and then laughed again but Ron didn't know why.

"And Harry if you ever need to talk...I mean I know we don't do the whole...talk thing often...I mean we talk but...you know...I'm here for you." Ron said, clearing his throat. Harry nodded before the two of them quickly hugged.

"We sound like a couple of girls." Ron mumbled, as they started back to the house. Harry just laughed in response and nodded in agreement. They tried to be quiet as they entered the house, Harry going into Ginny's room and Ron going up to his own.

When he closed the door behind him, he found Hermione already in bed sleeping. He quickly changed and then got into bed next to her. He felt her turn and cuddle up to him, then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"How were George and Harry?" she asked sleepily.

"Interesting." he said with a laugh. Apparently when he was drunk everything was hilarious. He couldn't complain, after everything he needed some laughs.

"Did you and Harry make up?" she asked.

"Yeah we did." he answered. He almost told her Harry cried but he still wasn't sure if he had and he was pretty sure that should stay between he and Harry if he had.

"Good. That's good." she replied.

"Oh yeah! I told them something else!" He added excited.

"What'd you tell them?" she asked, sounding as if she was about to fall asleep. But he froze. He was going to tell her that he'd told them he loved her but at the last second thought better of it. He'd never said it to her before and he knew that if he said it for the first time while totally pissed, it probably would kill the moment a little. So instead he just kissed her quickly and they both drifted off to sleep.

 **Note: Hope you all enjoyed that! Not entirely sure if that's how any of them would have acted while drunk but I hope it's not too far off. Stay tuned for Chapter 8 coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Hello everyone! Here is chapter eight! Hope you all enjoy *especially those of you who wanted a little more lemony goodness ;)***

When Hermione awoke in the morning, for the first time in a long time it was on her own terms. The sunlight was streaming in through the window and she felt warm and happy and safe. She rolled over expecting to find Ron but instead she found a piece of parchment that look like it had been ripped hastily from a notebook with his familiar scrawl across it.

"Didn't want to wake you. I've gone to help George clean out the flat, figured he could use someone today. Hope your days as beautiful as you. I'll see you tonight." She smiled happily and stretched, lying back down in the bed, still a little bit tired before there was a loud knock on the door. She was about to answer it but remembered that if it was Mr. or Mrs. Weasley she technically wasn't supposed to be in there.

"Hermione, it's just me." said Harry from the other side of the door. She got up and opened it, letting him inside.

"You look refreshed." he said, sitting down on the edge of Ron's bed and pinching the bridge of his nose. She smirked and resisted the urge to laugh at him.

"You look hungover." she replied. He rolled his eyes and groaned, lying back on the bed.

"Do you happen to know any...anti-hangover spells?" he asked. She shook her head.

"It never crossed my mind to learn any." He groaned again dramatically and rested his arm across his eyes.

"Harry I think you've been through a lot worse than a hangover." she said. He sat up slowly and squinted.

"I have. That doesn't make it any less annoying." he replied. She laughed and shook her head.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Well Ron went to George's flat to help him out. Bill and Fleur went back to Shell Cottage and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny went with them. Mr. Weasley had to go back to work...things are a mess right now. Charlie's gone home and so has Percy. At least according to the note Ginny left me. I've only just woken up." he said. Hermione giggled and held up the note Ron had left her.

"So related." Harry chuckled, then winced.

"Looks like it's just us all day. What should we do?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno...not sit around though. Sitting around leaves too much time for thinking about things. I still don't know if I'm ready to do that." Harry admitted. She nodded in agreement and thought for a second.

"I'm sure if we go anywhere in the wizard world we'll be swarmed by people...don't really fancy that idea." she said. He gave a short humorless laugh in agreement.

"Maybe we could head into Ottery St. Catchpole? It's mostly if not all muggles so we wouldn't get recognized. We could just walk around and window shop. And get you some Tylenol or something." she added.

"Yeah. Okay, I like that idea." he said smiling and nodding.

"Alright. So you go get ready, I'll get ready and then we can go. Say half an hour?" she asked. He agreed and then made his way out of the room to go get ready.

She showered and dressed quickly, pulling on some shorts and a women's Chudley Cannons t-shirt she borrowed from Ginny before grabbing her bag and walking down to find Harry in the kitchen eating a scone.

"All set?" he asked. She nodded and pulled one off the table and the two of them made their way into town. It was a nice walk and for the first time in what felt like a million years, they were able to talk as just normal friends. It seemed to be an unspoken agreement that for that day they would put their worries aside and enjoy each other's company.

That's exactly what they did all day. After they'd gotten Harry something for his headache they walked through all the little shops in the village square, had some ice cream at the little park, and even saw an old black and white movie at the tiny, one theater cinema that the town had. They stopped at a little diner for dinner before realizing it was already 9 o'clock and finding a dark alley to go apparate back to the Burrow in. When they got home, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already in their room and Ginny was in the living room, reading something. She looked up and grinned as they walked through the front door.

"Hi!" she exclaimed, flying at Harry and planting a kiss on him. Hermione took a step back awkwardly but smiled seeing two of her friends so happy. As she looked around the Burrow she marveled at how perfectly ordinary her day had been. It was as if she and Harry had forgotten who they were and went about their day as two muggle teenagers, hanging out in town. And as nice as it was, in a way it reminded Hermione of how lucky she was to be a witch. And that was something she had needed. Harry and Ginny informed her they were going up to bed and practically flew up the stairs. Hermione made her way back up to Ron's room and put on some pyjamas before planting herself in bed with a random unread book that had been hastily thrown in her beaded bag so long ago.

A few hours went by and she was just closing her book to go to bed when Ron walked into the room looking downright exhausted.

"Hey." he said, flopping down next to her on the bed and shutting his eyes.

"Hi. How was George's?" she asked. He sighed and opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling.

"It was hard. It was bloody sad and hard and..." he trailed off and she leaned over him, setting her book down on the beside table.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. He shook his head and rubbed his face.

"Not right now. It's just been a really long day, ya know?" he asked, sitting up. She nodded and put her hand on his knee.

"I know. If you want to, you know I'm here." she said. He smiled sleepily and nodded then continued to just look at her smiling.

"What?" she asked, giggling nervously.

"Nothing. I just missed you is all." he said, leaning in and kissing her gently.

"I missed you too." she mumbled, his lips still against hers. He sighed into their kiss in response and pulled her closer to him, kissing her more passionately this time.

"Ron...if you're tired..." she started in between kisses but he shook his head.

"Not too tired for this." he replied simply before pulling her on top of him. She squealed and he laughed quietly, putting a finger to her lips. She turned slightly pink as he quickly cast a silencing charm over the room and threw his wand onto the bedside table.

"Sorry." she whispered. He smiled and leaned forward, kissing her again.

"S'alright. I mean now that there's a silencing charm...you can be as loud as you want." he replied, savoring the surprised look on her face as he said it. He didn't wait for a response, just leaned in and kissed her again. She relaxed into him and brought her hands up to his shoulders to steady herself. Their kiss grew more heated and as he licked her bottom lip, she granted him entrance immediately, their tongues swirling around each other. His warm hands slid up her back under her shirt and he was more than happy to discover she wasn't wearing a bra. He was even happier when she pulled her shirt off quickly before going right back to kissing him.

His hands slowly came around from her back to palm both her breasts at once. A quiet moan escaped her lips as he started kneading them and rubbing his thumbs over her hardening nipples. Experimentally, she slowly started to grind her hips into his and smiled into their kiss as she felt him getting harder beneath her. She pulled away from his lips and gently placed a trail of kisses down his jaw to his neck, then started the combination of biting and sucking and licking that he'd marked her with a couple nights before. He let out a slow groan before flipping them so now he was covering her with his body.

His lips made their way down her neck down to her chest as he kissed and licked her chest, taking the time to swirl his tongue over each of them, knowing how much she'd liked it the other night. She moaned again a little louder this time and he smirked looking up at her. She was looking down at him, her eyes clouded with lust and it nearly drove him mad. "You're so bloody fucking hot." he mumbled before kissing down her ribs, slowly down past her stomach to the top of her pyjama bottoms. He hooked a finger through the waistband and looked up at her.

"Can I?" he asked. She said nothing, just nodded quickly so he started to pull them down further. It was agonizingly slow and before she knew what she was doing, Hermione had wiggled out of them and kicked them to the floor. He chuckled and leaned in, kissing her lips softly.

"Eager, are we?" he asked. She glared at him and looked up at the ceiling.

"Shut up." she mumbled, embarrassed. He felt bad and shook his head, kissing her again.

"Don't be embarrassed. I like it. I think it's sexy as hell." he murmured, kissing down to her neck, his lips burning her skin in the best possible way as he began to work on her neck.

"I think..." she moaned again and her nails scratched along his back lightly. "I think you're sexy as hell." she finally managed to say quietly. He moaned and continued to kiss her neck, sliding one of his hands down to her hip and then over her stomach, continuing lower and lower until it reached its destination, cupping her in between her legs. She gasped slightly and he rubbed a little bit, causing her hips to buck the tiniest bit. She thought she heard him mumble "So wet" against her neck but she could barely focus on that before he removed his hand and started kissing back down her body, this time stopping above her knickers.

"Can I?" he asked again, as he licked little spots across the top of them. He looked up at her and she couldn't help but blush. I can't believe this is really happening.

"I mean...do you want to? Only if you want to." she replied slightly breathlessly. He smirked and said nothing, but slowly started to pull them down her legs, kissing along her inner thighs as he moved them downwards. Hermione bit her lip to keep from yelling at him to hurry up. He continued slowly and it was only when they were all the way off that self consciousness hit her like a ton of bricks. She instinctively clamped her legs together and he looked up at her frowning slightly, obviously curious as to the sudden hesitation.

"What's the matter?" he asked, placing his hands on her knees.

"I- I just...I mean I want you to do...whatever you want but I um-" she stumbled over her words and he smiled at her gently.

"You're beautiful love, really." he said softly. She let out a whimper and pulled his face back up to hers, kissing him passionately. When he felt her start to relax, he questioningly slipped his had back between her legs and she let him back in, spreading them apart. He kissed his way back down her body one more time before stopping at the same spot he'd been before. He slowly slipped one finger into her and she gasped at the unfamiliar but welcome sensation. He added another easily because of how wet she was and started moving in and out. She clutched the covers on the bed and licked her lips, his name escaping them breathlessly. He steadily started increasing his pace and she could feel herself floating higher and higher. It suddenly stopped and before she could even open her eyes to see what was going on, his tongue replaced his fingers, licking and swirling his tongue over her folds.

"Oh God. Oh god, Ron." she breathed, feeling as if she were on cloud nine. He added his fingers back into the mix and she began raising her hips in rhythm to his ministrations which were growing quicker and quicker. His name left her mouth loudly as she reached her climax, legs involuntarily trapping his head to her as he continued while she road it out. When her felt her relax, he smirked and sat up, grinning at her from ear to ear.

She smiled at him lazily and sat up, to meet him half way. "That was...wow." she breathed, gazing into his deep blue eyes. He smirked triumphantly and smoothed down some of her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear and resting his forehead against hers.

"You're wow." he whispered, kissing her nose before yawning loudly. She laughed and ran a hand through his soft hair.

"Told you you were tired." she joked. He chuckled and flopped down onto the bed as she got up and walked over to her drawer, sliding on a pair of new knickers and then pulling her pyjama bottoms back on. She laid down beside him and threw her arm over his chest as he pulled her closer. They were silent for a few minutes before she kissed his shoulder and put her lips right next to his ear.

"I'm gonna make you feel that good too. Soon." she whispered. He smiled and kissed her quickly.

"I'd take you up on that now but I'm so tired I'm scared I might fall asleep and miss all the fun of it." he joked. She laughed and rested her head against his chest.

"Very soon then." she replied. He was quiet for a moment before she could hear his breathing speed up suddenly.

"Goodnight 'Mione." he said quietly.

"Mmm goodnight Ron." she replied.

"I love you." he said. Her heart skipped a beat and she looked up at him quickly.  
"What?" she asked, a little louder than she'd meant to.

"I said I love you." he replied, staring back at her intensely. He said it quite confidently but little did she know on the inside he was terrified. This was soon resolved when she grinned at him and let out a happy tiny laugh.

"I love you too!" she replied happily. He grinned back and kissed her enthusiastically for just a moment before they settled back into their usual sleeping position and he smiled up at the ceiling.

"Wicked." he whispered and they both fell asleep happier than they'd ever fallen asleep before.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Hey everyone! This chapter is a lot longer than my other chapters but it really needed to all be one! Also just want to give a big shout out to jesrod82, her stories are amazing so if you haven't read them yet go check them out! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember reviews are always encouraged ;)**

Ron had always been a really heavy sleeper before the Horcrux hunt. He used to be able to sleep through almost anything. These days, however, he woke up at the tiniest sound, prepared to fight for his life. An instinct that was not exactly welcome, especially because getting a good night's sleep was a lot more rare now than it had been before.

The next morning he awoke with a start when someone lightly knocked on his door. He sprang up, grabbing his wand before he realized where he was, then set it back down. He looked to the side where Hermione was curled up in a ball, still fast asleep, then got up and walked over to his door.

"What?" he asked as he opened it, cross at whoever had woken him up so early; The bloody sun wasn't even up yet. It was Harry and he looked extremely pale. He didn't say anything, but was clutching two folded pieces of parchment.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked worriedly, looking at the expression on his best friend's face.

"Th-these just came. For you, me, and Hermione." he said quietly, sounding shaken and shoving the letters at Ron who quickly unfolded them and held them out in front of him to read them.

"Blimey I'd forgotten about Colin. The funeral's today...are we going?" he asked. Harry nodded and pointed at something that had been scrawled at the bottom of the funeral announcement.

"You were his hero, Harry. We know it would mean such a great deal to him if you could be here. If not, we understand...you must have a lot to handle right now," Ron read out loud. Harry nodded and took it from him, staring blankly at it.

"I mean, I know he was annoying, but...he...I just feel like I have to go," Harry said. Ron nodded understandingly and the worried look returned to Harry's face.

"You should probably look at the second one," he said quietly. Ron raised the letter and and felt the color drain from his face. Before he could say anything he felt Hermione walk up beside him.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking at both of them nervously. Ron handed her the paper and she took it from him, reading it quickly. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"But...no she was alive. She was alive! Tonks and I, we sent Greyback off and she was fine. I mean-" she stopped, evidently reading the rest of the letter.

"She died of her injuries," Harry said quietly. Hermione looked up at him and folded the letter back up, handing it to Ron in a daze.

"We've got a letter from Colin's family too. His funeral's today," Harry said grimly.

"So is Lavender's though," Hermione replied in a voice barely above a whisper. Both Harry and Ron just stared at her, slightly surprised.

"What?" she asked defiantly. Neither of them answered and they all sighed sadly at once.

"What are we going to do?" Ron finally asked, looking up at both of them.

"Well...Colin's is earlier than Lavender's. I suppose we should go to both of them. Shouldn't we?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione agreed and Harry gave them a short nod.

"Well then we should probably start getting ready and head out as soon as we can. We can leave a note saying where we went, but I don't want to talk about...this," Harry held up the two letters as he spoke, "face to face with everyone. You agree?" he asked. Ron and Hermione nodded again and Harry turned to walk back down the stairs. Ron closed the door and he and Hermione stared at each other for a moment before she cleared her throat and spoke up.

"I'm uh...going to go take a shower," she said, sounding out of it and walking into the bathroom before he had a chance to respond. He figured he should probably take one himself and tip toed down the stairs to the bathroom that his older brothers once shared, letting the water wash over him as he stood feeling like he was in some sort of weird, hazy dream. When he was done he put on some muggle looking dress clothes, remembering that was muggle born. When he went back upstairs to his room, he found Hermione struggling to zip up her dress in front of the mirror looking misty eyed.

"Hey...what's wrong?" he asked, walking over to untwisting her hands from her back, holding them in his.

"I can't get this zipper up." She sniffled and he gave her a look, tilting his head to the side. She threw her hands up and sat down on the bed, head in her hands.

"I just...I was never Lavender's biggest fan. _Obviously_. But I thought I'd saved her and I thought she was okay. And Colin, I mean he was a bit of a pest to Harry but he was always so kind." she said, rubbing her eyes and running a hand through her hair. Ron didn't know what to say so he just put a hand on her knee and nodded.

"Oh Ron! Not to say that this is worse than-" he cut her off knowing what she meant.

"No I know, I know. It's still sad though. And just...shocking." She nodded and he stood up, pulling her with him and walking behind her.

"Lemme get that," he whispered, kissing her shoulder and slowly zipping up the dress to the top. He let his hands linger, brushing her hair off to one side before sliding his hands down her arms. He felt goosebumps arise on her skin and she leaned back into him, looking into his eyes through the mirror.

"Are you okay?" she asked. His expression remained unreadable and he cleared his throat, nodding quickly. She didn't press him, although she didn't look like she believed him either, and quickly turned back to face him.

"We'll face it together, yeah?" she asked, looking up at him. He nodded and wiped a stray tear away from her cheek with his thumb.

"Together." he agreed. She grabbed her bag and they made their way out of his room and down to the kitchen to meet Harry. When they walked in he was eating some half burnt toast with jam, looking even more dazed and out of it than Ron felt. And that was saying something.

Ron sat across from him as Hermione mumbled something about making them all some tea.

"You all right?" Ron asked him quietly. Harry jumped at his voice, seemingly not have even noticed them coming in and nodded slowly before speaking up.

"Do you think that we'll be...a distraction or something?" he asked.

"A distraction? How do you figure?" Ron asked. Hermione walked over and set three mugs of tea down on the table, taking a seat next to Ron.

"Harry was famous before...but now? We defeated," she swallowed hard as if the name was stuck in her throat, " _Voldemort_ , barely five days ago. I know we all agreed not to look at _The Daily Prophet_ _,_ but chances are Harry's face...and ours too Ron, are plastered across the entire thing," she answered. Ron nodded and took a slow sip of his tea, barely noticing that it was scalding hot and burned his tongue. He hadn't even really thought about that till now- that people would now also recognize himself and Hermione whenever they were out somewhere in the wizard world.

"Right. I don't want us being there to interfere with any of the proceedings and... Maybe it's best if we don't-" Harry started but Hermione cut him off.

"No! Harry we should go. We'll feel terrible if we don't. Colin's muggleborn so none of his family will know who we are except his parents and Dennis," she protested. Harry considered this and nodded, taking a sip of his tea.

"And Lavender's family?" Ron asked quietly. Hermione looked at him concerned and he avoided eye contact with her.

"Well, I mean...I don't know. I don't _think_ it'll be too much of a distraction," she replied, although she didn't sound all that convinced.

"Maybe I shouldn't go to hers..." Harry said, looking down at his tea. Hermione sighed in frustration and threw her hands up in the air.

"Harry listen. You're going. We're all going and we're going to face it together and it'll be fine because it has to be," she said sternly. Ron looked at her, liking the way she was taking charge of the situation, knowing she'd been in tears on his bed not twenty minutes before.

"Alright, alright fine!" Harry snapped back, getting up and starting towards the front door. Ron and Hermione just watched as he spun around.

"You coming?" he asked. They scrambled up after him and walked out into the front yard just as the sun was beginning to come up.

"Colin's service doesn't start for a few more hours," Hermione said as they all stood in a line, not really knowing what to do.

"Maybe we could go back into Ottery St. Catchpole. Get some real breakfast or find a cafe to wait in?" Hermione suggested, looking at both of them. Ron shrugged and Harry just nodded so she took off walking through the grass.

"We're not apparating?" Ron asked. She turned and looked back at them over her shoulder.

"It's not that long of a walk. And besides, walking will kill some time," she said, starting towards the village again. Ron and Harry exchanged a glance before taking off after her through the long grass.

The three of them walked all the way there in silence, no one really knowing what to say. Ron was on edge. It's not like he wasn't sad...he was, he was sad for everyone who died in that battle. Devastated really, just like he knew his friends were. Well...friend and girlfriend. He assumed. But it wasn't just sadness that was eating at him right now; there was something more and he couldn't quite put his finger on it, which was making him rather annoyed as they finally arrived at the village.

They found a small coffee shop and went inside. There was limited seating and only two armchairs were open in the very corner of the place, as the shop was already full of people, chatting with friends or getting coffee on their way to work.

"Let's go over here," Harry mumbled, nodding towards the chairs. The three of them walked over and Harry plopped into one of them, putting his head in his hands and rubbing his face.

"You take the other," Ron whispered to Hermione.

"No, no it's alright. We'll be here for a while- you take it," she replied.

"Hermione, just take the chair!" he snapped without meaning to. She glared at him, but sat down in the chair, arms crossed, looking at the wall. Ron sighed and sat on the arm of Hermione's chair, looking tiredly out across the coffee shop. It was a nice enough looking place, not as colorful or eccentric as somewhere in say, Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade would be, but for a muggle coffee shop he would have liked it… if he wasn't feeling like shite at the moment.

"I'm going to get a cappuccino, do either of you want anything?" Hermione asked, after a while, standing up, but avoiding eye contact with both of them and crossing her arms.

"I'll take one too. Thanks," Harry said quietly.

"Erm...I'll just have some water," Ron mumbled, not knowing what she was talking about.

"I'll be right back." she replied, and turned quickly to walk over to the counter. Ron's uneasiness was growing more and more intense with each passing moment. He couldn't remember the last time things were this...awkward between the three of them for no reason.

" _Although it's not_ _for_ _no reason,"_ he thought to himself, _"You're on your way to two bloody funerals. And one of them is for your ex girlfriend_."

He gulped as this thought made its way across his mind and looked ahead at Harry. He assumed Harry's disposition must be due to the overwhelming guilt he knew that Harry always carried in the back of his mind. And although he knew that not he, nor Hermione, or even Ginny for that matter, could change it, he reached out, lightly tapping Harry's shin with his foot, causing him to look up.

"You okay?" Ron asked quietly. Harry let out a breath it seemed like he'd been holding in for a long time and nodded slightly.

"I will be. You?" Ron nodded in agreement and they resumed their silence, although this time it was significantly less awkward. Hermione walked back over, balancing two mugs and a glass of water, setting them down on the coffee table in between the chairs. She sat back in her chair looking sad and still slightly put out.

Ron wanted to comfort her, say something to make her feel better, he really did. But that feeling he couldn't place was still gnawing at him and it was making it impossible to do anything other than sit and dread the events of the day. He glanced down at her sipping her drink and smiled a little as she lowered her cup to reveal foam coating her upper lip. She looked up at him and frowned in confusion.

"What?" she asked. He kneeled down and gently wiped the foam from her lip and was about to teasingly lick it off his finger when he noticed Harry watching them out of the corner of his eye. Instead he just reached for a napkin as she managed a small smile back.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit down?" she asked quietly. He shrugged and she stood up, pointing at the chair.

"Sit," she said bossily and he chuckled a little, holding up his hands.

"So demanding," he teased as she continued to point. He sat down and she sat on the arm of the chair and continued to sip her drink. As he looked at her, for a moment the odd and unpleasant feeling he'd had all day vanished and all he could think about was how lucky he was to have her. She was so beautiful and brilliant and kind and all his and he loved her so much. These thoughts were enough to cause him to wait until she'd set her mug down before pulling her backwards and onto his lap, so she was sitting across him on the chair.

She gasped in surprise, but smiled at him and rolled her eyes jokingly. He grinned back at her but then the unpleasant feeling was back just as quickly as it left. By the time his grin faded she had already pulled a book out of her bag and started to read so she didn't notice and didn't say anything.

No one said a word or moved until what must have been a couple of hours later when Hermione stood up and put her book in her bag.

"We should go now," she addressed them as if they were her children. They both got up and followed her wordlessly out into a little back alleyway. The three of them joined hands and Hermione disapparated them to the church the Creevey family had instructed them to go to in the letter.

Harry and Hermione dropped hands but Ron kept his fingers interlocked with Hermione's as they made their way into the tiny church. They entered to find it mostly full already and took some seats in the back corner so as to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"D'you think anyone else from Hogwarts will be here?" Ron asked quietly. Hermione shook her head.

"The letter said family only. I think the three of us are the only exception." she whispered. Harry's fists clenched on his lap as she said this and he exhaled sharply. Hermione was about to open her mouth to comfort him when they heard footsteps behind them and they turned around.

Dennis Creevey was looking back at them with tear stained cheeks and red eyes, but a watery, sad smile across his face.

"Harry! You came," he breathed out, and reached over the pew, pulling Harry into a hug. Hermione's hand flew to her heart and the other covered her mouth. Ron heard her let out a quiet whimper and put his arm around her.

"I'm so sorry Dennis," Harry said quietly when Dennis finally pulled away. Dennis managed a weak smile, even more tear filled than the last.

"He'd be so happy you were here," Dennis said, his voice shaking. Harry swallowed hard and managed a weak smile to match Dennis'.

"I should go get mum and dad, they'll want to meet you," he said and before Harry had a chance to stop him he ran off to go find his parents. Harry turned to face Ron and Hermione.

"I can't do this," he mumbled. They looked at him questioningly.

"I can't stand here and meet Colin's parents and- and have everyone act like this isn't my fault," he said, his eyes growing misty. Hermione reached out and pulled him into a hug.

"Harry, this isn't your fault. I know you don't like hearing this, but... Voldemort would have risen to power if it weren't for you. All muggleborns would have been in danger anyway and- and the people who died...they didn't die for nothing," she said, but her voice kept catching as if she would burst into tears at any second.

"I just feel so guilty," Harry said in a voice barely above a whisper. Hermione nodded and sighed, wiping her eyes quickly.

"Let's all make a deal, okay? N-no matter how hard today gets we can't beat ourselves up about it. If we do...we'll never get through it, and we have to. We have no choice. Okay?" she asked them. Both nodded and the three of them sat back down, Hermione holding Harry's hand in one of hers and Ron's in the other. A few more people shuffled in and eventually Dennis came back over with Mr. and Mrs. Creevey who both looked as grief-stricken as one would expect, although they were trying to put on smiles for the three of them.

"Mum, dad, this is-" Dennis started but his father cut him off.

"Harry Potter. We've heard so much about you from Colin," he said shaking Harry's hand.

"And this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Dennis added. Mr. And Mrs. Creevey took turns shaking Ron and Hermione's hands as well.

"Mr. and Mrs. Creevey, we are so sorry for your loss," Harry said once everyone had been introduced. Mrs. Creevey gave him a sad but warm smile.

"Oh Harry, we may not be from your world, but we know how important that battle was...what it stood for. Our boy...h-he was a hero," she said before a few tears ran down her face. Her husband put his arm around her.

"It would mean so much to Colin...you being here," his father said, looking between the three of them.

"He is a hero, Mrs. Creevey," Hermione said softly to Colin's mother who was trying to gather herself.

"He definitely is," Harry added.

Ron could only manage a nod, not knowing what to say. Mr. and Mrs. Creevey thanked them for coming once more before they moved to take their seats at the front of the church with Dennis. Once they'd left, Harry, Ron, and Hermione simultaneously took a shaky breath and sat back down, joining hands once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was a lovely service," Hermione said quietly as they made their way to the front of the church and then started to walk around the side to the back so they would be able to disapparate to the Brown house.

"Lovely? How could a funeral be lovely?" Ron asked dubiously.

"That's just what you say after a funeral Ronald," she mumbled and he made a face.

"Poor taste if you ask me," he replied.

"Are we ready?" she asked, looking back and forth between him and Harry. They both nodded and the three of them joined hands. In the blink of an eye they were standing in front of a large, pretty, white house. They dropped hands and made their way around back as the letter had said to do.

A similar tent to the black velvet one that had been put up in the Weasley's backyard only a couple days before was set up. It looked as if a hundred or more people were already under the tent, several of them classmates from Hogwarts.

"That's a lot of people," Harry said. Ron and Hermione nodded, their eyes glued to the crowd.

"We have to keep going," Hermione whispered and started towards the tent. Ron and Harry followed after her, and when they approached every single eye in the tent was on them and a loud buzz filled the tent. Ron and Harry both grabbed Hermione's hands at once as they stood there facing everyone else.

"What do we do?" Ron asked through gritted teeth.

"Let's just ignore it. Sit down," Hermione replied quietly. The three of them tried to act as though they didn't notice and sat down in the back as they'd done at Colin's. Ron was almost grateful when the ceremony finally started and the stares finally stopped to turn and pay attention to the same tiny wizard that had been at Fred's funeral. Almost grateful...

Lavender's parents came up and spoke tearfully, followed by an even more tearful Pavarti, followed by Lavender's favorite teacher Professer Trelawney. As they spoke Ron got lost in his thoughts and realized why it was hitting him so hard. Yes, he was sad about it. He'd be barking not to be sad. And it's not like he was particularly fond of Lavender but he, like Harry had said before, felt guilty. He felt guilty for not treating someone who was now...gone, better than he had. Using Lavender had been an immature and stupid thing to do and now she was dead. He snuck a peak at Hermione out of the corner of his eye and then looked down at his lap.

As the ceremony drew to a close, Harry leaned over and whispered something to Hermione who then leaned over and whispered to Ron.

"Harry thinks we should give our condolences to Mr. and Mrs. Brown, say hi to Neville and Luna, and then go home. Everyone's already staring again."

Ron looked around and noticed this was in fact true. Everyone was staring again and as they made their way to find Mr. and Mrs. Brown they were stopped every so often by someone thanking them or wanting to shake their hands. It felt wildly inappropriate given the situation at hand and none of them really knew how to handle it.

When they finally reached Lavender's parents both of them gasped and reached to shake Harry's hand enthusiastically through their tears.

"Mr. Potter, thank you for coming," Mr. Brown said, sniffling.

"We're so sorry for your loss," Harry replied quietly. The Browns nodded at him before their eyes fell on Ron and their looks became much darker. They said nothing, but addressed Harry again.

"It would have meant a lot to Lavender to have you here," Mrs. Brown said. Harry nodded and thanked them quietly before muttering that they had many other guests to talk to and taking off out of the tent.

"How'd they know who I was?" Ron whispered to Hermione, but she didn't have a chance to answer before Neville had come up to them.

"Neville!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.

"Hi, Hermione. Hi, Ron, Harry," he said, pulling each of them into a hug.

"How are you doing, Neville?" Hermione asked.

"All right I suppose. Gran's proud so she's been a little more pleasant. Sorry I couldn't make it to Fred's, Ron. I was helping McGonagall and I couldn't leave-" but Ron cut him off, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it, mate," he said quietly. Hermione reached down and squeezed his hand.

"How are you three doing?" he asked looking genuinely concerned. Neither Harry nor Ron said anything so Hermione forced a smile back at him.

"We're managing," she said. He nodded understandingly and was about to say something else when Hannah Abbot came up next to him.

"Neville, I'm headed inside do you want to come?" she asked. He nodded and looked back at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Are you coming inside?" he asked. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry who shook his head.

"Unfortunately we can't, but it was good to see you. Write to us soon, yeah?" he replied. Neville nodded and shook hands with him and Ron.

"You write, too. We'll see each other soon," he said, hugging Hermione before taking off to the house with Hannah.

"Neville! Have you seen Luna?" Hermione called out to him.

"Luna's at home. Her dad didn't want her to come today!" he called back. Hermione frowned and looked at Ron and Harry.

"That's really strange...do you think- do you think everything's okay with Luna?" she asked worriedly.

"Maybe we can check on her tomorrow," Harry said. Hermione was about to argue, but one look at his tired face and she nodded.

"Home?" Harry asked them. They joined hands, and disapparated one last time that day, back to the Burrow.

As soon as they walked inside Ginny flew at them, wrapping her arms around Harry breathlessly. He hugged her back, but then she pulled away and smacked him on the arm hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" he exclaimed.

"For you taking off this morning without even telling me where you were going!" she replied frustratedly.

"We left a note," Harry pointed out, rubbing his arm.

"Well...I know, but...still! I was worried," she replied, crossing her arms and shooting him a look.

"I'm sorry. I'm um...I'm kind of tired; do you mind if we talk later?" he asked her. Her angry look faded and a worried one replaced it.

"How about now?" she asked softly. He nodded and hugged both Ron and Hermione quickly before he and Ginny went upstairs to her room, leaving the two of them alone.

"Are your parents here?" Hermione asked, looking around the room. Ron shook his head.

"I reckon dad's at work and mum's probably at George's." She nodded and he sighed, looking up at the stairs. "I think I'm gonna lay down for a bit. You want to come?" he asked. She nodded and they made their way upstairs into his room and closed the door behind him. He flopped down on his bed and Hermione lay down next to him, both of them glad to be where they were.

"Today was hard." Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah it was," he agreed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, sitting up.

"Yes. No...I don't know," he replied, sitting up as well.

"Talk to me," she said, reaching out and gently caressing his cheek.

"I just feel like the worst person ever," he said miserably.

"What? Ron, what are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"I mean...I'm sad about Lavender. But not over the top sad, and I feel like a git because I mean...I never really cared about her all that much. I used her to make you jealous and it was stupid and I'm a terrible person," he explained quickly, his words flying out of his mouth. Hermione just blinked at him for a moment, trying to make sense of what he said before she sighed and shook her head.

"That doesn't make you a terrible person, Ron. You were immature yes, but it doesn't make you a terrible person. And it doesn't make you a terrible person that you're not sitting here crying right now. You've been through so much this last week. It's okay to grieve differently for different people," she said softly.

He shook his head. "I just feel guilty. Really guilty. About so much..." he said quietly. She sighed and pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly.

"You shouldn't. I know this probably doesn't help, but you shouldn't."

He buried his face in her shoulder and felt a few tears escape his eyes. They sat in their embrace for a few minutes, just holding one another before she pulled back and laid back down, pulling him down with her.

"We should take a nap. It's been a long day, we might feel better after," she said gently. He nodded and then leaned in and kissed her softly but passionately, pulling her closer into him, so their bodies were pressed up against each other.

"Thank you," he said, his lips still against hers. She pulled back and looked at him confused.

"For what?" she asked.

"For everything. For being so strong today, and every day. For just...for being you," he said. Her eyes glazed over and she smiled back at him, leaning forward and kissing his nose as he'd done to her the night before.

"I love you so bloody much, Hermione," he whispered. She looked at him and opened her mouth to respond, but he kept going. "I know I kind of just blurted it out last night, but I want you to know how much I mean it. How much I really do love you," he said, sounding nervous but sure of himself. He felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. She leaned in and kissed him quickly.

"I love you too, Ron. So, so much," she whispered. He smiled and she suddenly got a look in her eyes that he was really coming to like. She leaned in and pulled herself closer to him as she kissed him more deeply this time. "So" _kiss_ "Bloody" _kiss_ "Much." She kissed him as passionately as he'd kissed her moments before. He groaned and flipped them so he was holding himself above her, not breaking their kiss.

"Hearing you say that is enough to make me want to take you right here, right now," he mumbled, starting to kiss his way down to her neck. She whimpered as he swirled his tongue then nipped at a sensitive spot.

"Ron...Ron, we can't do this now," she said breathlessly, pulling his face back up so he was looking at her.

"Why not?" he frowned. She giggled at his expression and traced her finger over his lips.

"Because I'm so tired I'm about to fall asleep, and I really don't think that'd make for a good first time," she replied. He laughed too and rolled over so they were both lying down again, then pulled her into his chest, kissing the top of her head.

"That's a good point." he said, before both of them yawned at the same time.

"Soon," she whispered and he could tell, although she meant it, she was already drifting off to sleep. He finally shut his eyes and could instantly feel himself drifting off as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading, favoriting, following and reviewing! WARNING- this chapter contains both language and lemons! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Also a BIG BIG BIG thank you to jesrod82 who has so kindly agreed to Beta for me for this story! You are such a tremendous help! It has been so awesome working with you and I can't wait to continue!**

 **Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter.**

The next week passed by in a blur of days filled with doing basically nothing while everyone tried to adjust to normal...at least the new normal anyway. Mr. Weasley spent most of his time at work; things at the Ministry were very hectic as they were trying to recover from the infiltration of Dark wizards. Mrs. Weasley spent most days out and about visiting George, remaining members of the order, or Bill and Fleur. If she wasn't visiting people she was out running various errands, and if she wasn't doing that she was at home cleaning, cooking, knitting, or fussing over Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Hermione figured this was because the busier she was, the less time she had to think about everything, and while this may not have been a permanent solution, it was much better than seeing Mrs. Weasley upset.

Hermione occupied her days by simply staying at the Burrow with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Sometimes the four of them would simply sit together, talking or playing some sort of game. Sometimes she and Ginny would do their own thing while Ron and Harry played wizard's chess. On warm, clear afternoons, she would watch the three of them fly around the Quidditch pitch while she lay below them on the grass in the warm sun.

Her most favorite times, however, were when it was just she and Ron. Sometimes talking and laughing about nothing and everything, sometimes snogging, sometimes more. Sometimes they'd even just sit there in silence while she read and he simply lied there with his head on her lap, looking up at the sky. They didn't need to be doing anything exciting to enjoy each other's company... as long as they were together they were happy.

It was after dinner one night that Hermione decided to bring up what had long been eating away at her. She had been staring at the pages of some book she'd finished long ago while Harry and Ron played Wizard's chess and Ginny read some sort of Quidditch magazine that kept causing a miniature model of a Golden Snitch to fly off the pages and around her head every few minutes.

"I want to go find my parents," Hermione said suddenly, closing her book and looking at all of them. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at her.

"What?" Harry asked, not because he didn't know what she was saying, but because it came out of nowhere and she had said it as nonchalantly as if she was informing them she wanted a cup of tea.

"I've been thinking about it for a while and... It's something I need to do- something I want to do," Hermione replied, trying to sound calm and collected.

"I'm coming with you!" Ron blurted out, a little louder than he'd meant to, causing everyone to look at him.

"Only if you want to..." she replied while fighting back a smile at his almost over enthusiastic tone. He reached across the table and took one of her hands in his.

"Of course I want to," he answered softly, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Oh, Hermione, do you think you're... I mean are you ready to go do that so soon?" Ginny asked, getting up and walking over to sit beside her on the sofa. Hermione nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I have to find them... they're my parents. And it's been so long," she said quietly. Harry got up and sat down on the other side of her, patting her on the back.

"Then you should absolutely go find them," he said encouragingly.

She felt her eyes water a tiny bit at the support from her friends and exhaled in relief.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked in confusion, taking this as her friend being sad.

"Nothing! I'm just glad you're all on board with it," Hermione replied quickly, smiling and rubbing her eyes. "Really! I'm okay!" she added when no one looked convinced.

"What's the plan?" Ron asked, absentmindedly intertwining their fingers.

"Well, if everything went according to the original plan, my parents should be living somewhere near a city called Melbourne as Wendell and Monica Wilkins. So um... my plan is just to get there and look them up in a phonebook and go from there," she explained.

"A what?" Ginny and Ron asked at the same time. She and Harry both chuckled.

"A phonebook. It's a sort of giant list of all the people in a city and their telephone numbers and addresses," Hermione explained. Ron and Ginny both made a face and she giggled.

"That's it? That's the plan?" Ron asked. She bit her lip and nodded.

"I know it's not much, but it's the best I've got," she replied, stiffening a little.

"How are you going to get to Australia?" Harry asked.

"I wrote to the Ministry a few days ago asking for a Portkey and I got a letter back this morning saying they're going to set one up for me. It's going to be waiting about a two mile walk from here," she said.

"When?" Ginny asked.

"Erm...t'mronigh," she mumbled nervously, looking down at her feet.

"What?" they all asked at the same time. She sighed and looked back up.

"Tomorrow night," she said more clearly this time.

"Tomorrow night!" Ron exclaimed in shock. Ginny and Harry looked equally surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I know it's short notice but I didn't think they'd arrange a portkey so soon and I was too scared to ask for a later date and-" she started frantically, but Ron shook his head, having composed himself.

"No, no it's alright. Don't be sorry, we'll just prepare all day tomorrow. It's all going to be just fine" he said, trying to sound heartening, sensing her worry. She stared at him for a moment before throwing her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his lips from across the table.

"Oi! We're still sitting here!" Harry exclaimed, looking up at the ceiling, not really wanting to watch his best mates snog right in front of him. Hermione and Ron both pulled away, slightly pink at Harry's statement and giggled at one another.

"Thank you," Hermione mouthed to Ron at the same time he said "Sorry mate," to Harry. Ginny simply laughed at the spectacle in front of her before a loud pop sounded, signifying Mrs. Weasley's arrival back from dinner at George's flat.

"We should probably tell mum now," Ron said, although he didn't sound too excited about the prospect. Hermione nodded in agreement as Mrs. Weasley stepped inside.

"Hello dears!" She greeted them all, shrugging out of her cardigan and draping it on the back of a chair.

"Hi mum! Harry, join me outside for a walk?" Ginny asked quickly, standing up and holding her hand out to Harry. He took it quickly and jumped up as well.

"Love to. See you later, Mrs. Weasley," he rushed out and he and Ginny practically ran out the door.

"What's gotten into them?" Mrs. Weasley asked, staring at the door after the two of them and then turning back to Ron and Hermione.

"No idea... weird," Ron replied quietly. She shrugged to herself and walked into the kitchen.

"Tea?" she called out to them.

"No thank you!" they both called back and exchanged a nervous glance.

"Do you think she won't take it well?" Hermione whispered.

"I dunno... I just reckon that with everything that's happened she might just be a little more protective than normal about us leaving," he replied quietly. Their conversation was cut short as Mrs. Weasley made her way back into the living room and sat in one of the arm chairs, sipping her tea.

"What did you all do today?" she asked sounding more cheerful than Hermione had heard her sound in a long time.

 _Please don't let me be the one to ruin that,_ she thought to herself.

"Oh, you know, we just sat around with Gin and Harry all day," Ron replied, batting his hand in an exaggeratedly casual manner. Mrs. Weasley nodded, but her eyes narrowed into slits as she looked back and forth between him and Hermione. She sighed and set her cup down on the coffee table, leaning back in the chair.

"Alright, what is it?" she asked.

"What d'ya mean?" Ron said unconvincingly, his eyes wandering up to the ceiling.

"I know you need to tell me something, what is it?" she inquired.

They exchanged another nervous look before turning back to face her.

"Hermione's arranged to go find her parents...and I'm going with her," Ron said slowly. Mrs. Weasley's lip twitched the tiniest bit, but her expression remained the same as she simply picked up her tea and took another sip.

"When?" she asked lightly.

"Well...you see, I had to write to the Ministry and request a portkey and it's such a difficult thing to be granted one's request...and so when they gave me my date I didn't want to push my luck and ask for another and-" Hermione started but Mrs. Weasley interjected.

"When?" she asked again, this time sounding more distressed.

"Tomorrow," Hermione said quietly.

"Tomorrow!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, the casual front she was putting up shattering before them.

"I know it's really soon! But...but they're my parents and I need to know they're okay! And I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, but I was scared, and I wasn't sure if I'd really go this soon!" Hermione explained quickly, her voice higher than normal with nerves.

"Please mum, I know it's scary but we've got to..." Ron added. Mrs. Weasley sighed and nodded, getting up and coming over to sit between them on the couch.

"Hermione dear, are you sure you're ready to do this?" she asked gently, patting Hermione's knee. Hermione felt a knot in her throat and was scared if she said anything she would start crying so she simply nodded quickly and clasped her hands together on her lap.

"Then of course you two should go," she said with another sigh but she sounded as genuine as could be.

"You're not upset with me?" Hermione asked quietly. and Mrs. Weasley let out a short laugh, gently placing her hand on Hermione's face.

"Of course I'm not upset, sweetheart! Oh, come here," she said, pulling her into a hug. Hermione relaxed a little as she hugged the woman back, instantly feeling better.

"You go and find your parents, alright? Do what you have to do," Mrs. Weasley said pulling back and then looking at Ron.

"And you, you come here, too," she said, pulling him into a hug. He smiled in relief at Hermione over his mum's shoulder.

"I can't say I'm completely thrilled at the thought of you two being in a foreign country alone after all that's happened...and I do want you to check in as often as you can...but I'm not going to try and stop you from going. And I'm certainly not upset with you," Mrs. Weasley said, patting them both on the back and standing up.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, beaming up at her. Mrs. Weasley smiled back.

"I'm off to bed. I'll see you both in the morning," she said, dropping a kiss on top of each of their heads and walking off into her and Mr. Weasley's room, shutting the door behind her.

Ron and Hermione both let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the sofa, smiling.

"That went _so_ much better than I expected," he chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"Me too! You had me all worked up for nothing!" she exclaimed, hitting his arm lightly. He smirked and stood up, holding his hand out for her. She took it and stood too, giving him a questioning look.

"How bout we go upstairs and you let me get you all worked up again?" He raised his eyebrows mischievously at her. She mocked being appalled at him before laughing and shaking her head.

"So is that a yes?" he asked hopefully as she brushed past him and started up the stairs.

"We'll see," she replied in a sing song voice, not turning around and just continuing up the stairs. He trailed behind her, but kept a far enough distance to stare at her bum swaying side to side as she continued climbing the steps up to his room. When they were finally inside with the door closed, he was slightly disappointed to find her already changing into her pyjamas quickly and with her back towards him. She walked over and got under the covers of his bed while he changed into his own pyjama pants and a T-shirt then joined her in bed.

"So it's a no then?" he asked trying to make it sound like a joke. She didn't answer and he looked over to where she was staring up at the ceiling, a slight frown on her face.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm so scared Ron," she murmured, turning to look at him. The expression on her face made him want to pull her close and never let go. She looked so small and afraid and he wished desperately in that moment that he was good at saying the perfect thing.

"It'll be okay," was all he could manage.

"But what if it isn't? What if we can't find them? Or what if I can't reverse the spell? Memory modifications are really tricky things, Ron!" she exclaimed. They both sat up and she shook her head, resting her face in her hands.

"What if I can't do it?" her question came out muffled but distinct. He gently pulled her hands away from her face so she'd look at him.

"I know you're scared...it's a scary thing. But, Hermione...you're bloody brilliant. You really are. Everyone's always called you the brightest witch of your age, and it's completely true. I know you can do it." She opened her mouth to protest but he put his index finger over her lips. "You can. And I will be there with you every step of the way. We're in this together," he said softly before removing his finger from her lips.

She let out a soft whimper before grabbing onto the front of his shirt and crashing her lips to his in a kiss as sudden and as passionate as the one they'd shared across the table earlier. He brought his hands down to her waist and lied back down, pulling her with him so she was now straddling him. She rested her hands on either side of his head, leaning further into their kiss. He slid his tongue over her bottom lip and she happily granted him entrance, their tongues dancing over one another.

His warm hands slid up under the bottom of her T-shirt and over her bare breasts, kneading them gently. She pulled away momentarily, pulling her shirt over her had and tossing it to the ground before going back to their kiss. His hands continued what they'd been doing and she mumbled something against his lips.

"Wha?" he asked dazed.

"Harder," she breathed, barely disconnecting her lips from his. He began kneading less gently, his thumbs rubbing over her nipples and she groaned quietly into their kiss. He kissed down her jaw to her neck and began sucking on the spot he knew she loved, his hands never leaving her breasts. As he did this she pushed herself closer to him, grinding her hips into his, causing him to grunt at the added contact. Liking the response she got from him she ground into him harder, feeling his erection growing beneath her. She pressed into him one more time and he groaned, flipping them over so he was now on top.

He kissed down her chest and onto her left breast, keeping the other one in his hand as he sucked her nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and trapping it between his teeth, causing a loud moan to escape her lips. Realizing if they were to continue like this, someone would probably hear eventually, she reached over to the beside table and groped around for her wand. When she found it, she quickly whispered a silencing charm before dropping it back on the table and tangling her fingers in his hair. He sucked harder and she moaned again, tugging his hair.

"Do you like that?" he whispered, as he started to pull her pyjama bottoms off the lower half of her body, taking her knickers with them.

"Mmm, feels good," she whispered back in response, raising her hips to help him along.

His kissed his way back up to her lips, capturing them in another passion filled kiss.

"I like making you feel good," he breathed, lips against hers. She hummed in response and reached down, tugging on his pyjama bottoms. He quickly helped her pull them down, leaving him in just his pants and her in absolutely nothing.

"Ron," she gasped as he ground against her. The only thing separating them was the thin cloth of his pants.

"Hmm?" he asked, placing lazy kisses all across her neck and chest.

"I want- I want," she gasped out, as he pushed into her again, the crotch of his pants now wet from her folds.

"What do you want, Mione?" he asked, his breath hot on her ear before he slowly nibbled from her earlobe, down her to jaw.

"I...I-" she breathed out, feeling incapable of forming coherent sentences with each touch and kiss he placed on her body.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Mione," he breathed, kissing her hungrily, continuing his grinding motions and letting out a slow groan as she pressed into him at the same time. She didn't say anything, just slid her fingers into the waistband of his pants, trying to pull them down without breaking their kiss.

He pushed them down the rest of the way and just like that the remaining bit of clothing separating them was gone. She reached down between them and gently wrapped her hand around him, stroking once instinctively, earning a loud groan from him.

"Fuck, Hermione," he mumbled, his head falling against her neck.

"Ron," she whispered, removing her hand and bringing both of her hands up to his shoulders. She wiggled down a bit so their privates were aligned and gasped as she felt his tip against her entrance. He pulled back to look at her before moving any further. His gaze was so intense that she smiled up at him and bit her lip which caused him to let out a small grunt.

"Are you sure, love?" he asked softly. She nodded quickly. "What about what you said, about wanting to wait?" he questioned breathily. His deep blue eyes looking down at her with so much adoration, it made her heart beat even faster than it already was. She could tell it was taking a lot of self control for him to stop and make sure she was certain about this and it made her love him even more if that was even possible.

"I don't want to wait. I want you. So much," she gasped, resisting the urge to push into him. She wanted to be as close as possible and although they were already pressed against each other, it wasn't close enough.

"Please," she whimpered, pressing her hips up the tiniest bit. That was enough for him; he leaned in, his lips barely brushing hers.

"I love you so much, Hermione," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she sighed happily. He reached clumsily for his wand from and pointed it at himself, quickly muttering a protection charm before carelessly dropping it on the floor.

She felt him guide himself back to her entrance and opened her legs wider to accommodate him. She could feel herself trembling slightly, her nerves starting to get the better of her as reality caught up. Before she got too nervous, she took a deep shaky breath, and looked up at him. She was really going to do this. She was going to do this with Ron. The thought of that made her smile and filled her stomach with butterflies. Her nerves were suddenly replaced with excitement as she anticipated his next move.

"If it hurts, just tell me and I'll stop," he said quickly. She sighed in frustration and pulled him into another kiss. She wanted to be with him _now_ \- in every possible way. She knew she loved him but it wasn't until that moment that she was completely consumed by just how much. She had never felt as safe or as loved as she did in his arms, and all she wanted was to give herself to him completely, in the way she never had with anyone else.

"Please, Ronald," she breathed into his mouth. He pushed inside her with one hard thrust and she gasped at the new feeling of his thick hardness filling her. She squeezed her eyes shut and he froze, seeing the look on her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. She opened her eyes and looked up at this concerned face, smiling and nodding slowly. She brushed some hair out of his eyes and felt as though she'd melt under his gaze.

"Keep going," she breathed out. He nodded and slowly pulled out before thrusting back in. She bit her lip and clutched his shoulders. It didn't hurt as bad this time so she nodded for him to keep going. The next time he entered her it didn't hurt at all, and as he continued to slide in and out, an overwhelming feeling of pleasure replaced any and all traces of pain she'd felt before.

"You feel so fucking good, love," he groaned, as his pace picked up and he resumed kissing and sucking the sensitive spot on her neck. As he thrust his hips she tilted hers up to meet his, causing them both to moan loudly. As the pace picked up the room was filled with their groans and gasps as their breathing grew ragged. She felt a wave of heat building within her and could only manage to breathe out his name as he continued pounding into her, his thrusts getting faster and clumsier.

"Oh god, Ron. Oh my god," she breathed out as her orgasm hit her, the intensity crashing over her as she rode it out, nails digging into his shoulders.

"God, Mione. I fucking...love you," he panted, and then groaned as he reached his own climax with a shudder, resting his head against her chest. She felt his release inside her before he pulled out and rolled off of her. He pulled her into him, kissing her forehead as they lay entangled, both shining with sweat and trying to catch their breath.

"That. Was. Bloody. Amazing," he breathed out, trailing a finger up and down her arm causing her to shiver. She giggled and looked up at him to find him grinning at her.

"It was pretty brilliant, wasn't it?" she asked. He chuckled and pecked her lips quickly.

"Brilliant doesn't even begin to describe it," he replied. She smiled and reached for her wand, the stickiness between her legs becoming noticeable as her mind became slightly less hazy.

"Should I clean us up?" she asked. He nodded and she murmured a few charms, then put her wand back and lied back down, resting her head on his chest as he pulled her in closer to him.

"You're so bloody beautiful, Mione," he whispered, kissing her temple.

"So are you Ronald," she sighed happily.

"Oi! Blokes aren't beautiful!" he protested. She laughed and rolled her eyes, kissing his chest where she could still hear his heart beating fast.

"Fine then...you're so bloody handsome, Ronald," she said. He grinned at this.

"You should swear more, I like it."

She giggled and shut her eyes, exhaustion suddenly catching up to her.

"I love you so much, Ron," she yawned, already feeling herself drifting off to sleep.

"I love you more," he yawned back, and with that they both fell asleep smiling.

 **Note: Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading and as always I love to hear what you think! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter.**

 **This story is Beta'd by the wonderful jesrod82! If you haven't read her stories, seriously go check them out!**

When Hermione awoke the next morning, for a moment she forgot that in a little over twelve hours she and Ron would be leaving for Australia to go on the scary mission of restoring her parents' memories. In that blissful moment, she looked over at Ron sleeping next to her and couldn't help but smile. _I could get used to waking up like this_. But as reality sunk in, her mood fell a little, and the strong feeling of worry that Ron had made go away last night came back.

She sighed, realizing she'd have to get up at some point, but when she tried Ron's grip on her tightened. He pulled her tighter to him and shook his head against her back.

"No, you're not going anywhere," he mumbled in a sleepy, muffled voice. She smiled and tried to remove his arms from around her waist.

"I have to. There's so much to do today," she replied in a quiet voice. He responded by grunting and rolling on top of her, staring down into her eyes.

"I'd like to see you try," he said playfully. She bit her lip, forehead still creased with worry.

"Really there's so much to do today. I have to make lists of things to pack. Then we have to actually get everything together, get to the portkey, and have time to spend with everyone. First we should figure out how much to take with us and-" he cut her off, kissing her gently, before pulling away and brushing some hair out of her face.

"Breathe, love," he instructed softly. She took a deep breath and he nodded, then rolled off of her and sat up with a yawn.

"I like when you call me that," she said in a small voice. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"We should probably get dressed and go down to breakfast, yeah?" she asked, glancing at the clock. He followed her line of vision and nearly jumped out of bed.

"All right there?" she asked laughing as he hopped up and down on one foot, trying to get his pants back on.

"Dad'll be off to work soon! I want to see him before we leave!" he explained, pulling his pyjama bottoms back on.

"Oh, right! I'd forgotten!" she replied and moved to stand up. She stopped as she suddenly became very aware of the fact that, although he was now fully clothed, she was still completely starkers. And even though he'd already seen...everything, right now she was feeling rather self conscious. So she grasped the sheet tight around herself like a long robe, and stood up, trying to find her clothes that had been hastily thrown to the floor the previous night.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron chuckled, an amused expression on his face. She flushed bright red and tried to act nonchalant as she picked up her knickers, wondering how she was supposed to put them on under the sheet.

"I'm...getting dressed! What does it look like I'm doing?" she huffed defensively.

"And the grand cloak made out of my bedclothes is for what purpose?" he asked, fighting back a smile. She glared at him.

"It's not funny!" she protested and sat down on the bed, looking down at the floor. He sat down next to her; she could feel his eyes on her, but didn't look up.

"What's the matter?" he asked, nudging her knee with his.

"I just- I don't know. I didn't want you to...see," she finished lamely, now turning bright red.

"What?" he exclaimed, causing her to look up at him. He looked confused and slightly hurt.

"I mean! I don't know! I'm allowed to be self conscious, aren't I?" she sputtered, standing quickly as she spoke. At hearing her confession the look of hurt went away and he sighed, standing up as well and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and letting his hand linger, caressing her cheek gently.

"Of course you're _allowed_ to...but you have no reason to be," he said. She started to answer, but he kept going. "You're beautiful, and I'm going to keep telling you until you believe it," he asserted softly. She didn't tell him, but with the way he was looking at her, she already did believe it. Being with him there in his room, standing in the morning light, with him loving her, and her loving him... it was what she'd dreamed of for so long. She hadn't even realized she was smiling until she noticed his lips turn up in a hopeful smirk.

"Whatcha smiling at?" he asked.

"You," she replied, stepping closer to him and resting her hands on his chest, her sheet falling slightly, causing his eyes to flicker down to her chest before going back up to meet hers. He pulled her closer so she was pressed up against him and continued to smile down at her. "I'm so lucky to have you," she breathed, tracing a circular pattern over his heart. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, but she broke away soon after.

"If we don't hurry we'll miss your dad," she reminded him. He cleared his throat and nodded, starting towards the door as she dropped her sheet to get dressed.

"Oh, but Ron?" she called him back innocently just before he opened the door.

"There'll be plenty of time for that soon enough," she smirked. He groaned quietly and knocked his head against the door.

"You're killing me, 'Mione," he mumbled. She giggled and gave him a small wave as he closed the door behind him and headed down the stairs.

She changed into some old, comfortable jeans and a plain tank top, pulled her curls up into a ponytail, and walked downstairs to find Ron, Ginny, Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and George all starting to sit down for breakfast.

"Oh, Hermione, dear! I was just about to send Ginny up to get you for breakfast," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed upon seeing Hermione.

"This all looks fantastic, Mrs. Weasley." she replied, looking at the feast of a breakfast Mrs. Weasley was finishing setting out on the table. There were trays of eggs, bacon and sausages, toast, fried tomatoes, and scones covering the table with three different teapots all set out.

"Molly dear, after everything..." Mrs. Weasley replied, batting her hand. "You too, Harry, dear," she added. Hermione sat down in between Ron and Harry and exchanged a mildly surprised look with Harry. Calling Mrs. Weasley Molly just seemed so...grown up. _But we have grown up a lot this past year_ , she thought to herself as everyone dug into the food.

"What's all the food for, mum?" Ron asked, already biting into a sausage on the end of his fork.

"Well, since after this morning we're not going to all eat together for a while I just wanted to do something a little special," she replied. There was a trace of sadness in her voice, but she managed to maintain a smile.

"I even came to see you two off and grace everyone with my presence," George joked. Everyone laughed, a little harder than they normally would, purely out of happiness that George was joking around again.

"So, Hermione, before you came down Harry was telling me about this...phonebook?" Mr. Weasley asked. Hermione nodded.

"It sounds very interesting indeed. I was wondering...if you have the chance, after everything's sorted out with your parents, ... could you maybe find one to bring back for me?" he asked. Molly swatted his arm.

"Arthur!" she hissed at the same time Ron mumbled, "Dad." Mr. Weasley just kept looking hopefully at Hermione, who couldn't help but laugh and then nodded again.

"I'm sure we can bring one back for you," she said. Mr. Weasley grinned and happily took a bite of toast.

"Oh, I wish we could go with you!" Ginny exclaimed, looking as if she was going to cry. Everyone looked at her surprised, but she ignored them and just looked at Harry hopefully.

"I would love to be able to...but I've got to stay here. Start visiting people from The Order...or their families," Harry said quietly. Ginny nodded understandingly and put a hand on his arm.

"I'm sure we'll be back before you know it," Hermione replied. She wasn't actually sure but she really did want her words to be true. The only thing she was sure of was that she wasn't sure of anything at all regarding when they'd be back or how things would go. Everyone mumbled their agreements, and by the sound of it, no one else sounded any surer about things than she was. After that, they all spent the rest of breakfast talking and laughing, almost just like old times. At around 9 o'clock, Mr. Weasley caught sight of the time, jumped up quickly exclaiming he was late, kissed Mrs. Weasley, and was off to work in the blink of an eye.

They all helped Mrs. Weasley clear the table, and then Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and George all walked outside into the warm, but breezy, June morning.

"You up for helping me work at the shop today, Gin?" George asked, knocking into Ginny as they all walked.

"Really? You want me to help?" she asked suspiciously.

"Course I do, little sis," he replied, grinning down at her. She smiled back and nodded excitedly.

"Wicked. We best be off soon though, it's supposed to be open already," he informed her. She nodded back at him, but her face fell a little as she turned to Ron and Hermione. She launched herself at Ron, causing them to stumble back a little bit as she hugged him tightly.

"Be careful," she mumbled into his shoulder and then pulled away and gave him a meaningful look. He returned it and nodded reassuringly. She looked at Hermione and grabbed her hands in hers. "Both of you," she added. Hermione nodded as well and Ginny gave her a shaky smile, pulling her into a tight hug as well. When she pulled away she looked at both of them and sighed. "I'm gonna miss you two," she said.

"None of that now, we'll be back soon!" Hermione replied feeling her throat tighten. It felt so weird to be saying goodbye, to think about leaving the Burrow for more than a few hours. After a year of being on the run, she realized how much she'd really come to value having a home. A home that wasn't just a place, but all the people in it as well.

"My turn, my turn," George said as he pulled Hermione into a hug. "Take care of this git, make sure he doesn't hurt himself trying to use muggle things," he said. She laughed and nodded and Ron rolled his eyes. He turned and pulled Ron into a tight hug, clapping him on the back. Ron returned the gesture and George pulled away looking at him very seriously.

"You know all your protection charms right?" he asked. Ron frowned in confusion.

"We spent a year putting up all the protection charms around the camp site-" he started but George cut him off.

"No. The protection charm..." he said raising an eyebrow and failing to hide his impish grin. Hermione and Ron both turned red and Ginny burst out laughing.

"La la la! No!" Harry yelped, covering his ears and turning away. Ginny yanked them off his head and rolled her eyes.

"Piss off, George," Ron mumbled as George chuckled as his own joke and at everyone's reactions. His glare faded quickly though and was replaced with a small smile that matched the one Hermione now had too. Not because they weren't embarrassed, but because George seemed better and better every day now. George's laugh stopped and the serious look returned to his face.

"No, but really...we'll see you two again soon, yeah? You'll be great. Just be careful," he said, this time sounding quite serious indeed. Hermione and Ron both just nodded in response, not really knowing what to say.

"And on that note," Ginny exclaimed, grabbing onto George's arm."We'll see you later!" she called out before she and George disapparated with a crack.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood there awkwardly for a beat before Harry cleared his throat. "So, I'll help you pack then?" he asked. They nodded quickly and all started towards the house. As they walked, Ron pulled Hermione's arm so she slowed down with him.

"Do you reckon George like...knew somehow?" he asked quietly. She giggled and shook her head.

"No, I don't...but drop it or Harry will hear you," she whispered back. He said nothing as Harry turned around and looked at them suspiciously over his shoulder.

"What are you two whispering about?" he asked.

"Nothing," they both replied at the same time. Harry didn't look convinced, but shrugged it off, and the three of them made their way upstairs and into Ron's room. Harry plopped down on the camp bed that no one had slept in for a long time and leaned back against the wall.

"Ron, do you want to bring this?" Hermione asked, picking up a rucksack off the floor and holding it out.

"Um, sure, I guess?" Ron replied confused. She pointed her wand at it.

" _Capacious extremis_ _,_ " she said. There was a small puff of smoke from inside the bag and she handed it to him. He took it hesitantly and gave her a questioning look.

"That's the undetectable extension charm, same that's on my bag," she explained, grabbing the familiar beaded bag off the dresser and peering inside.

"Brilliant, you are," Ron beamed at her. She smirked back and opened her drawer in his dresser, stuffing all its contents into her bag without looking. She wasn't sure how much she'd need but it was better to over pack than under pack.

"Do you still have everything in there from the horcrux hunt?" Harry asked her. She shook her head.

"No, I emptied it out a few days ago. Starting fresh...well except for some books, I always need those," she replied as she put the last remnants of the drawer into the bag.

"Of course. Can't go anywhere without half a library in tow," Ron joked. Harry chuckled and Hermione rolled her eyes at them good naturedly.

"I'm going to get the rest of my things from Ginny's room. I'll be right back," she told them, pulling her bag over her shoulder. She walked out and down the stairs into Ginny's room, turning on the light and looking around. She'd stayed in there so many times before, and she missed it a little. She remembered staying up late with Ginny and talking about little things she couldn't always talk about with Harry and Ron. It seemed like another lifetime now...so much had changed. They were just kids back then and now, they'd been thrown into being full on adults so fast it felt unreal.

She walked over to Ginny's closet and reached into the little section that was reserved for her, pulling most of her clothes out and stuffing everything into the bag one article of clothing at a time. As she packed she tried not to let her worries about the upcoming trip consume her, but it was a lot easier said than done. She wasn't sure how much time had gone by before there was a knock on the door and Harry walked in.

"Hey," he greeted her, walking over and sitting on Ginny's bed where she was nearly done packing away the pile of clothes on it.

"Hi...how come you're not up with Ron?" she asked.

"His packing skills need work. He's throwing all his clothes all over the place and I decided to leave after a pair of his pants came dangerously close to hitting me on the head," Harry mumbled. Hermione laughed at the expression on his face and shook her head, putting one last pair of socks into the bag.

"How are you doing with all this?" Harry asked quietly, picking at a thread on the comforter.

"Right now? Fine, I suppose, just really nervous. But give me a few hours, and the fine part will probably be gone," she admitted, sitting down beside him and nervously running a hand through her hair.

"You can do it," Harry said strongly, patting her on the back.

"That's what everyone keeps saying, but- I mean... there's no way to know that, is there? Memory charms are really tricky, Harry," she snapped, her voice sounding harsher than she'd meant it to. She sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. I know," he said quietly. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before he spoke up again. "I know there's no real way to know how things will turn out, but...I believe in you. And so does Ron. And Ginny, and George, and everyone. We all do," he affirmed. She swallowed hard, holding back tears and threw her arms around him in a hug which he returned warmly.

"Thank you," was all she could manage. He nodded, and when they pulled away he stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it and stood as well, brushing some hair away from her face and picking her bag up.

"The rest of my things are in Ron's room, we should go back up there," she said, staring back up the stairs.

"Fine... but if his pants come anywhere near me again you both owe me big time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 5 pm Ron, Hermione, and Harry stood in the living room, all dreading what was coming next- saying goodbye. The three of them had always embarked on things like this together, and although Ron and Hermione quite liked spending time just the two of them, it would be weird not having Harry there.

"We'll check in with you as soon as we can," Hermione promised him for the millionth time. Harry nodded and looked down at his feet. Ron stood next to Hermione, doing the same thing.

"Oh, this is silly! We'll see each other soon," Hermione cried, pulling Harry into a tight embrace. He hugged her back before releasing her and looking at Ron. Hermione watched the two of them exchange a meaningful look before hugging and patting each other's backs.

"Take care of each other," Harry said just as Mrs. Weasley came walking out of the kitchen carrying a bag of food. Mr. Weasley followed close behind; he had managed to come home early to see them off. He and Mrs. Weasley were going to walk Ron and Hermione to the portkey while Harry stayed at the house.

"All ready to go?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking at them along with Mrs. Weasley and Harry. Ron and Hermione nodded, and as they made their way out the door Harry grabbed Hermione's wrist.

"You can do it," he said again, reassuringly. She hugged him again quickly and then turned and followed the Weasleys out the door. The four of them walked along; Ron and Hermione followed, hand in hand, but not really talking. They mostly listened to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talk about various things, occasionally answering a question or adding some commentary to something the parents were saying. They finally reached a small hill and when they made their way up to the top they saw a dirty, old red T-shirt lying on the ground.

"Is that it?" Ron asked. Hermione and Mr. Weasley told him yes at the same time and Mr. Weasley checked his watch.

"What time did the Ministry set it up for, Hermione?" he asked.

"A quarter until six," she replied, staring at the T-shirt. She could feel her heartbeat speed up and her nerves starting to grow even more. This was really about to happen. If all went well, she'd see her parents very, very soon.

"We've got three minutes," Mr. Weasley said. As the words left his mouth, Mrs. Weasley let out a strangled cry and pulled Ron into a tight hug.

"Oh, my boy, be careful," she cried, swaying back and forth, seemingly not wanting to let go.

"I will, mum. We'll be back soon," Ron replied, but Hermione could hear the jitters in his voice. Mr. Weasley came over and joined in their hug.

"They'll be just fine, Molly," he said, and Mrs. Weasley then walked over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug.

"You can do it, dear. We all have faith," she said, fondly smoothing down Hermione's hair. Hermione hugged Mrs. Weasley tighter and Mr. Weasley joined into that hug too.

"It's almost time," Ron said. Hermione regretfully pulled away from the people who had become like a second set of parents to her and took hold of Ron's hand. They both crouched low to the ground and took the portkey in the hand that wasn't intertwined with the other's.

"We love you both," Mrs. Weasley said sniffling. Mr. Weasley put his arm around her and smiled at them sadly, nodding in agreement.

"Love you t-" Ron started, but was cut off as the portkey activated and they felt the familiar swirling through the air sensation as their surroundings became nearly impossible to see. The next thing Hermione knew, they had landed with a thud on some dark pavement. She gasped and stood up, looking around. Ron scrambled up after her and drew his wand reflexively. Hermione pulled her own out and pointed it ahead of her.

"Lumos," she said quietly, a stream of light coming from the end of her wand. She could now see they were standing in an alleyway and looked down. There was a pothole cover with a tiny M engraved on it below them.

"Ron, this must be the entrance to their Ministry," she said quietly. He came up behind her and looked down at it.

"Must be... hold on, what time is it?" he asked. She groaned as she picked her bag up off the ground.

"Australia's nine hours ahead. I can't believe I didn't think of that!" she exclaimed as he picked his bag up and put it over his shoulder.

"So it's nearly three in the morning? What are we supposed to do?" he asked. She sighed and took a hold of his hand, starting down the alleyway which led out into what looked like a little town centre.

"I suppose we should just go find a phonebook and look them up," she replied, scanning the rows of shops for a diner or something that might be open 24 hours a day.

"Right now? Won't they think that's strange?" he asked.

"Yes Ronald, they will think it's strange but if we wait till tomorrow they'll probably be at work and I have to restore them at the same time," she replied with a sigh.

"Look, there's a light on over there," he pointed a tiny restaurant with a neon open sign in the door. They made their way over to it and walked in to find an old diner that surprisingly had a few customers inside eating.

"Over here," Hermione said quietly, leading him to a booth in the corner. They sat down and both looked around nervously. It was unlikely that they'd run into anyone here who knew who they were, but there was always the chance.

"Do you know what you'll be having?" asked a friendly voice with an Australian accent. They both jumped slightly and looked up at the elderly waitress who was dressed in a fifties diner style uniform. Ron was looking at her rather perplexed.

"Um yes could I just have some decaf coffee please?" Hermione asked.

"I'll take that too," Ron said and the waitress scribbled it down on her notepad, then started to turn away.

"Wait, miss?" Hermione asked. She turned back around. "Do you have a phonebook we could look at?" The waitress nodded and disappeared for a moment, coming back with a large yellow book and setting it down on the table.

"That's the thing that dad wanted? That looks like something you'd read for fun back at school," Ron mumbled. Hermione ignored him and pulled the phonebook towards her, flipping to the W's. Her eyes darted back and forth as she scanned the pages.

"Wexton, Wibbly, Wilkins! They're in here Ron!" she exclaimed happily. He smiled and leaned forward, looking down at the book. She glanced around, making sure no one was looking before quickly tearing the page containing her parents' address out of the book and pushing it to the edge of the table. Ron stared at her, surprised.

"What?" she asked, folding up the paper and slipping it into her pocket.

"Hermione Granger, stealing something?" he asked. She shushed him as the waitress came back over with their coffees and then took the phonebook back.

"It's just a piece of paper, they won't even know it's gone," she whispered, pouring some cream into her coffee. Ron took a sip of his plain and made a face.

"Do you still have muggle money?" he asked. She nodded and patted her bag.

"We should go," she said, pulling out some Australian money she'd acquired when she'd first thought of the plan to send her parents there. She put it down on the table and the two of them quickly made their way out of the diner.

"Now what?" Ron asked, looking around the dark centre. She squinted at a streetlight and saw a taxi parked under it, then took off.

"Where are we going?" he asked, jogging after her.

"We're hoping there's someone in here, ah perfect," she said, knocking on the window. The driver, an older man who had been sleeping, awoke with a start and rolled down the window.

"Are you in service?" Hermione asked.

"If you've got money, I am," he replied. She smiled and nodded, sliding into the back seat. Ron stared at her for a second before she motioned for him to get in. He slid in next to her and closed the door, looking rather alarmed at the whole situation.

"Can you take us here?" Hermione asked, showing him the paper and pointing to her parents' address.

"Sure I can, bout a ten minute drive," he replied, starting the car and taking off down the road.

"Yes we're visiting my uh...aunt and uncle," Hermione said. She'd almost said parents but didn't out on the off chance this man knew Wendell and Monica Wilkins.

"At this time of night?" the driver asked, peering at them through the rear view mirror.

"Cheapest flight time," Hermione replied, staring out the window at the dark scenery that flew by them. The rest of the ride was quiet, and when they got there she handed the man his fair. Then it was just she and Ron standing in front of the pretty suburban house that belonged to her parents. Or who they thought they were at least.

"What now?" Hermione asked out loud. Ron looked at her and then pulled her into a hug.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Because we both needed it," he replied. _Can't argue with you there_ , she thought. She took a deep breath and they both turned and stared back at the house.

"Okay, we're going to tell them that our car broke down and we need to use their phone. When we go inside, you ask if you can use the bathroom. One of them will take you there and I'll reverse the one who didn't. Then when the other comes back I'll reverse them too," she said, coming up with a plan off the top of her head.

"Okay," he agreed. Neither of them moved and continued to just stare at the house. Hermione felt as though her feet were made out of heavy weights that wouldn't budge.

"Should we go?" Ron asked gently. She nodded and he took her hand in his as they began up the pathway. They reached the door and, before she let her nerves get the better of her, she reached out and knocked three times.

 **Note: Cliffhanger! Hope you all enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading! Your follows, favorites, and reviews mean a lot to me so** **let** **me know what you think! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your kind words in your reviews, I really appreciate every single one! Sorry this chapter's so short, the next one will be longer! Hope you enjoy!**

 **This story is Beta'd by jesrod82. Thank you so much for all your help girl!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned.**

Hermione didn't know why she'd expected the door to fling open automatically. She knew her parents were, in all likelihood, asleep, since it was so late. Yet her nerves only grew as one minute passed by. Then two... three... four. She turned and looked at Ron frantically.

"What do we do?" she whispered. He looked almost as nervous and she did and shrugged.

"I dunno! Knock again?" he whispered back.

She nodded and knocked again, this time a little bit louder. It wasn't long before a light somewhere upstairs flickered on, and a few moments after that the door opened to reveal a very sleepy and angry looking Mr. Granger. It took all of Hermione's self control not to fling her arms around her father, and she had to remind herself that she'd be able soon... hopefully.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Granger asked, sounding extremely confused and agitated. Hermione just stared at him; it was if her vocal cords had suddenly disappeared. She was vaguely aware that her mouth was moving, but no words came out. Ron cleared his throat and stepped forward, putting his hand on Hermione's back.

"Yes, um hi. Sorry to bother you at this hour, but you see, our car's broken down and we were wondering if we could use your phone," he said. Hermione looked up at him in wonder; he had sounded so perfectly calm and collected that even she almost believed him.

"Uhh...yeah, yeah come on in," Mr. Granger said groggily, opening the door wider so they could walk inside.

"Thank you so much sir. We really appreciate it," Ron said as he and Hermione stepped into the foyer of the house. Mr. Granger just nodded in response, and as he turned his back, Ron looked at Hermione.

"You okay?" he mouthed. She nodded and snapped herself out of her daze. _Pull yourself together. This'll be over soon_ , she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, what did you say your names were?" Mr. Granger asked, seeming to have woken up a bit since he'd answered the door.

"Ron," Ron said, extending his hand and shaking Mr. Granger's.

"Hermione," Hermione said quietly. When she spoke, Mr. Granger looked at her and smiled slightly.

"That's a pretty name," he said.

"Thank you," she replied before jumping as her mother's voice rang out behind her.

"Wendell? Wendell, what's going on?" she asked, walking down the stairs.

Hermione spun around and had to resist the urge to hug her just as she'd wanted to do with her father only moments before.

"It's alright dear, their car's broken down. They just need to use the phone," Mr. Granger replied as his wife walked over to them.

"I'm sorry, could I use your restroom?" Ron blurted suddenly. _At least he's following the plan_.

"Sure, it's right down this way," Mr. Granger said, starting down the hall with Ron who gave Hermione one final look of reassurance before disappearing around a corner with her dad.

Mrs. Granger smiled politely at her as she leaned against sofa.

"The phone's in the kitchen," she said. Hermione nodded and cleared her throat.

"Could you show me?" she asked. Mrs. Granger nodded and turned, starting into the kitchen. Hermione's heart sped up as she quickly pulled her wand out and pointed it at the back of her mother's head. She gulped. _It's now or never._

"Memorias omnia reparo," she said quietly but with conviction. As she said this a glowing white stream of light floated out of the end of her wand and circled around her mother's head like a halo before evaporating into thin air. Mrs. Granger froze in her tracks and turned around, her eyes wide.

"Her-Hermione?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper. Hermione felt her eyes prick with tears and nodded.

"Yeah, mum, it's me," she replied, her voice wavering. Her mother's eyes filled with tears and she let out a sob, grabbing Hermione and pulling her into a tight embrace. Both of them were crying now, and Hermione buried her face in her mum's shoulder, smelling the perfume that reminded her of her childhood, when her mother would hold her tight and she never waned to let go. She had no choice, however, as her father walked into the kitchen.

"Monica? What's going on?" he asked sounding very confused indeed. Hermione pulled away from her mother and pressed a finger to her lips, telling her not to answer. She turned around and pointed her wand at her father. His confused frown deepened and he looked slightly frightened.

"Monica! What in the hell is this?" he asked.

"Memorias omnia reparo!" Hermione exclaimed. The same white and glowing stream of light came forth from her wand and made a halo around her father's head before vanishing into the air. Ron ran into the kitchen, looking to Hermione's mum and dad, anxious to find out if her spell had worked. Mr. Granger blinked a few times before a wide eyed look of surprise appeared on his face.

"Hermione?" he asked quietly. Hermione's sobs resumed and she nodded as tears streamed down her face.

"It's me, dad," she managed to choke out before he let out a cry of his own and took two big steps towards her, pulling her into a hug.

"I've missed you both so much," Hermione cried as her mother came over and in joined in on the hug. The three of them were a knot of arms and heads, holding one another for the first time in far too long, crying tears of joy and relief. Through their tears Hermione's parents managed to get out question after question, but Hermione couldn't answer. She just stood there and enjoyed the feeling of her parents' arms around her. She had longed for this very feeling, through so many things she'd been through in the past year.

 _It's okay. You're okay. They're okay. We're all okay._

She looked up and saw Ron, watching them and leaning against the doorway. His eyes were shiny with tears as he watched them, and she gave him a watery smile, which he instantly returned. Her mother followed her gaze and smiled at what she saw.

"Come here," she said, holding out an arm to him. His smile broadened and he strode over, joining in the Granger family huddle. Mr. and Mrs. Granger temporarily stopped their questions, and for a few moments everyone remained silent as they continued their warm hug. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had felt so at peace, so safe, and so relieved. She'd grown a lot in the last year; Ron and Harry had too. But she had forgotten how good it felt to be held by her parents, and after all that time, it was exactly what she needed.

When their huddle finally broke apart, everyone's eyes were shiny and red, and Mrs. Granger let out a small laugh.

"Shall I make us all some tea? I'll make us all some tea," she said quickly, walking over to the stove and beginning to do so. Mr. Granger let out the same small laugh and reached for a roll of paper towels, handing some to Ron and Hermione as well to wipe their faces.

The three of them sat down at the kitchen table, quickly followed by Mrs. Granger, and at first no one spoke.

"Hermione, sweetheart... I don't know what's going on, but I feel as though we haven't seen you in a very long time...I don't know why. I- I feel as though I've been in a dream for quite a long while..." Mrs. Granger said, finally speaking up. She spoke very slowly and deliberately, never taking her eyes off of her daughter.

"That's how I feel, too. Foggy," Mr. Granger added. Hermione took a deep breath and looked down at the table. She could feel herself shaking. Ron took one of her hands in his and squeezed gently, then rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, and she relaxed...just a bit.

"It's alright, love," he whispered comfortingly. She looked up at her parents who were watching them intently, then just started talking. She told them everything. Starting from Harry defeating Voldemort as a baby, to the first encounter when they were first years, Voldemort's return, to all the things they'd gone through throughout the years, to the day she'd left home and wiped their memories and why it was necessary that she do so. At this point the three of them started crying again, and both of her parents held onto the hand that wasn't in Ron's. When they'd all composed themselves she started again. She told them about the Horcrux hunt and the battle, deliberately leaving out Malfoy Manor and being tortured by Bellatrix. She didn't want to relive it anymore than she thought they should hear it. Throughout the story, Ron would sometimes fill in if there were certain parts Hermione found hard to talk about, and she couldn't have been more grateful to have him there by her side.

After what must have been hours, after everything was said, she felt herself relax a little more as she searched their eyes, looking for a reaction. So far they'd mostly sat in silence, trying to soak everything in. A few minutes after she'd stopped speaking, they both stood and walked around the table to bend over and wrap their arms around her as she sat, trying to hold herself together.

"Oh, sweetheart," was all her mum said, resting her head against Hermione's. She didn't say anything else, and Hermione wasn't really sure any more words were necessary. She had lived through everything she had just told them, and she was still processing it all, so she couldn't imagine what her parents were thinking and feeling, having years of information thrust at them in just a few hours. From beside her Ron yawned loudly, and they all turned to look at him. His ears turned red and he smiled shyly.

"Sorry," he said. The Grangers all laughed lightly, and Mr. Granger batted his hand.

"Don't apologize. It's...my God, it's 7 in the morning! We've been up all night," he yawned at the realization.

"Oh dear, Wendell and Monica still have to go to work!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed, getting up and looking around as if not knowing what to do first.

"You're right, you're right... I'll make coffee," Mr. Granger replied, standing up and kissing the top of his daughter's head. She smiled and yawned, her own exhaustion catching up with her.

"We have two guest rooms upstairs. You two should just take the day to catch up on sleep, yeah?" Mrs. Granger asked. Ron and Hermione nodded gratefully, and Hermione hugged each of her parents once more.

"I love you both," she said, smiling drowsily at each of them.

"We love you, too," they both replied at the same time, grinning at her. She and Ron started to exit the kitchen to go upstairs when Mr. Granger cleared his throat.

"Ron?" he asked. Ron turned around and looked at him curiously.

"Thank you for taking care of our girl," he said, smiling. Ron grinned back and looked down at Hermione.

"Actually sir, I reckon she's probably taken more care of me," he said. Hermione smiled at him, and for a moment the two of them were lost in each other's eyes before Hermione remembered her parents were there and looked back towards them. Both were giving them a knowing smile and Hermione turned slightly pink.

"Alright, off to bed you two. Separate beds," Mrs. Granger said. Now Ron was pink as well, and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Mum!" she exclaimed. Mrs. Granger just chuckled in response and went back to preparing breakfast for her and her husband. Hermione and Ron grabbed their bags and started making their way upstairs. When they got to the two guest rooms at the top of the stairs, she started walking into the one on the right and he chose the one on the left. She stopped him, grabbing his wrist and causing him to look at her.

"Where d'you think you're going?" she whispered. He blinked back at her.

"Your mum said separate rooms," he replied. She laughed quietly and rolled her eyes, pulling him into her guest room and closing the door behind them.

"I want your parents to like me!" Ron hissed defensively. She smiled at this and stood up on her tip toes, kissing him gently.

"It's not like we'll be shagging. I just- I like falling asleep with you," she said, looking up at him through her dark lashes. He smiled at this and nodded. They walked over to the bed and both collapsed instantly, exhaustion washing over their entire beings- from the drastic time difference – from hours of talking – from all the emotions: happiness, sadness, relief.

"Thank you for coming with me," she whispered, snuggling into him and resting her head on his chest.

"Wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else," he replied, lightly tracing his index finger up and down her arm. She sighed happily and shut her eyes, the sound of his even heart beat relaxing her even more.

"I love you," he mumbled sleepily.

"I love you, too," she whispered back, kissing him on the cheek. They were both quiet for a few seconds.

"So, no shagging?" Ron asked. Hermione laughed and buried her face in his chest to muffle the sound.

"No shagging _right now_ , Ronald," she giggled.

"So, later then?"

"Go to sleep Ronald."


End file.
